Johnny, Johnny come home
by Snow White'84
Summary: *Note: No romance* Johnny ran away, 'cause he was fed up with his parents and nearly was beaten up once again by his old man. He aimlessly drove with the bus through Oklahoma City until he got off at an old factory by chance where a few young ones lived
1. The day everything changed

**Johnny, Johnny come home**

_Summary: Johnny ran away, 'cause he was fed up with his folks and he nearly was beaten once again by his old man.  
He aimless drove with the bus through Oklahoma City until he got off at an old factory by chance, where a few young ones lived. After they put Johnny up, he decided to stay with them.  
Pony and Dally searched for Johnny and found him by chance in the town. Then they followed him to the factory and asked him to come back again with them. But he refused.  
There it came to a fight with Enrico, the 'oppressor' of these young ones.  
And there was a dead one at this fight which got Johnny to return to Tulsa..._

_I don't own The Outsiders; except the other gang (Patrick and friends) and Enrico (The 'oppressor')_

_I'm not sure if the comma use is always right. I've got quite a few problems with it... And I guess with the grammar, as well. Let alone the language.  
__So, if you find any mistakes, please let me know :) _

_Takes place before the book, about 3 months.  
__The attack on Johnny where he got his scar from happened a month ago.  
__Forget the fact that Johnny never ever got out of Tulsa before the murder of Bob...  
__And sorry, if Johnny appears here a little bit too rebellious or OoC (this counts also for the others)!_

1. The day everything changed

It was on a day in spring. It was 12 May, Johnny's 16 birthday.

Johnny woke up early in the morning. The sun already shone into his room.  
With a smile and in a good mood Johnny got up and went downstairs.  
But when he was there his good mood disappeared as soon as it arrived.  
His old man sat on the table in the kitchen; in front of him countless empty bottles of beer.  
When Johnny entered the kitchen, his old man only looked up shortly.

His look darkened and he grumbled, "What ya wanna here, ya miserable good-for-nothing? Look what you've done! I curse the day ya were born!"

And he reached for one of the empty bottles and threw it after Johnny. This one winced but didn't move. Instead he looked at his old man. The bottle missed him quite a lot and landed rattled against the wall where it smashed to smithereens.

"Ya damned bastard! This is only ya fault! Ya really ain't useful for nothin'! And ya mother? This one gadded about who knows where and with who ever! And all 'cause of ya!"

Johnny, who didn't say anything till then, narrowed his eyes.  
His disappointment slowly turned into rage.  
Rage, he always suppressed up to now.

"Ya hold me responsible for all the shit? I'm perhaps also to blame for ya boozy life? And for that I was born, too? That I became ya son? Oh, God knows, ya also ain't just the kind of folks a boy in my age wishes for!  
And if it has slipped ya memory, 16 years ago today was the day ya cursed me!  
Yeah, today's my birthday! And what I'm gonna receive for that? Nothin'! Nothin' except reproaches and hatred!" Johnny replied with a shaking voice.

He never dared up to now to say something against his old man.  
But the words hit him rough. They hit him rougher than all the blows of him before.  
The attack on him around a month ago was even awful for him and it changed his life as well. But to hear that now was quite a lot worse for him!  
On any other day it maybe wouldn't mind so much to him, but just on his birthday he expected something else!  
At least on this day he wouldn't have any trouble or punches from his old man.

"I knew it! You're ungrateful like that! There we gave ya a place to stay and what we're gonna receive for that from ya? Only wailin'!  
I was against a kid from the beginnin' but she had to be havin' it by all means and we all see, what has become of it!  
I never ever dared to talk back to my old man! But just wait! I'm gonna teach ya this, too!"

With these words his old man got up, drank another gulp of his beer, then slammed the bottle on the table and took his belt off. With that he came towards Johnny.

This one already saw the next events in front of his eyes.  
How many times he already went through these?  
He didn't know it any more. He stopped counting.  
It was already far too many times in any case.  
And sometime there's the moment every cask flows over one day.  
And just in this moment Johnny's cask flowed over.

"No, leave me alone!" Johnny said quietly and yielded back a bit.

"What did ya say? Do ya believe seriously, I would listen to ya? To a good-for-nothing like ya?" Johnny's old man replied and got closer to Johnny.

"I said leave me alone!"

With every word Johnny became louder and his voice became stronger. He stared angry at his old man, who still didn't take Johnny seriously.

"No step closer or else..." Johnny said.

He pulled his six-inch switchblade out, switched the blade and held it protectively in front of himself.


	2. Happy birthday, Johnny!

2. Happy birthday, Johnny!

"Ya really would use a blade on ya old man? Ya own dad?"

"Normally ya also ain't too good for beatin' me, ya own son!" Johnny only replied cold.

This drove his old man mad and he came towards Johnny with his swinging belt. Johnny got wide eyes, yielded a further step back and stretched his blade out. And with the sharp blade of his switchblade Johnny cut into the arm of his father. This one hissed and looked at him furious. With his left hand he held the slight bleeding wound of his right arm. He dropped the belt with that.

"Ya rotten little bastard!" he shouted and rushed to Johnny.

But this one blocked the attack by stepping aside. His old man ran with full impact against the wall, where he sank to the ground short time after that.

With angry shining eyes he stared at Johnny and swore, "Just wait! Ya wanna regret this! The devil shall catch ya!"

But he didn't get ready for rise.

Johnny looked at his old man condescending, turned around and murmured, "He already was here long ago..."

Then he walked determined into his room, took his old backpack and put his few things into.  
He wouldn't stay any day longer in this house, where he wasn't welcome in any case.  
He would go away, simply just out of this house, no matter where. But he didn't know where he should go to instead. But he still would think about that. At first he would go out of this house. What he would do further, he'll see.

Then he went downstairs with his things. But suddenly he stopped in the middle of his movement and then he went back again; straight into the bedroom of his folks. There he turned to a bureau and reached for a small box behind a drawer. He opened it and was surprised when he looked inside: a few notes his selfish mother hid secretly. He thought about it a moment, before he took some of the money.

While he put the box again on its place, he murmured to himself, "Happy birthday, Johnny!"

Then he really went downstairs.

When he passed the kitchen his old man still sat on the ground.

This one shouted behind him, "Where ya wanna go to?"

"Away." was Johnny's short answer.

"Where to?" his old man kept on asking.

"Why ya wanna know this? Ya never ain't interested in that before!" Johnny asked back, shrugged and turned towards the front door without a further word.

And without looking back once more, Johnny walked out of his parents' home and left his swearing old man behind.  
When he was outside he breathed out once and thought about, what he should do now. He decided to go to the lot. There was his second - his true - home.

When he arrived there he sank to the ground and thought.

"What shall I do now? Where shall I go to? Don't wanna go back no more! Never again! Should I go to the Curtis'? Maybe they would put me up... Um, they certainly would, but can I do this to them? Darry already has it hard enough to reconcile things. There I just would be another burden."

With those thoughts Johnny looked around and sighed.

"Oh gosh! What have I got here? A messed up life, a beatin' old man who gets drunk and damned Socs, which make my life even worse as it is already.  
I always would kill myself, but the only thin' that kept me from doin' that so far, were my buddies.  
I know they're worried 'bout me, but I can't load 'em constantly with my problems. Finally each of 'em has his owns.  
Maybe it's better, when I disappear out of their life. Better for all.  
Then I wouldn't feel guilty any longer that they're worried 'cause of me. I don't wanna be also a burden to 'em... 'cause they don't deserve that, none of 'em!"

So Johnny rummaged in his backpack and then he took a crumpled old paper and a pen out and wrote a notice. Then he hung it on a tree and then he set off into the big wide world; all alone and without any determined destination...


	3. Boulevard of broken dreams

_chibi-kaitou:_ thanks, I'm glad you like the story :)

_Sarah126:_ thanks :)  
yeah, I also like the why he did this ;)

hey, cool noch jemand aus Germany und dann auch noch hier bei Outsiders, grüß dich :)

_Tehsylvania:_ thanks for your review :)  
well, I also would be sad if my parents would forget my birthday ;)

* * *

3. Boulevard of broken dreams

In the meantime Ponyboy and Two-Bit walked to Johnny's house to surprise him, 'cause they would celebrate a small birthday party at the Curtis'.  
When Pony knocked nothing moved. Pony and Two-Bit looked at each other.

"Good ol' Johnnycake wouldn't oversleep his own birthday, would he?" Two-Bit joked.

Pony only shook his head, couldn't help grinning and knocked again.

"Johnny? Johnny, are ya there? Mr. Cade?" he called.

After a while the door was opened and a quite slightly drunk Mr. Cade appeared.

"What ya want?" he asked mad.

"Um, we... we would to Johnny... Is... is he there?" Pony asked, after he had to swallow at the sight of Johnny's drunken and violent old man.

Johnny's old man grumbled, shook his head and said with a venomous voice, "Nope! This ungrateful bastard's away!"

"Away? Did he say where he wanna go to?" Pony asked further, although he knew that Johnny's old man wasn't particularly interested in what his son does or where he stays.

"What are ya askin' me there? Where shall I know that? Why should I know it? I don't care where this bastard's gonna stay! He should dare to come here, then he's gonna go through somethin'!" Mr. Cade flew into a temper.

Pony winced frightened.

"Come on, Pony. Let's go. Guess Johnny really ain't here..." Two-Bit said, while he looked at Mr. Cade with narrowed eyes.

"Ok." Pony admitted defeat and turned around.

Two-Bit said to him, "Let's go to the lot and look there. Probably Johnny wanna be there."

And so both went to the lot but when they found the lot empty, they were surprised.

"Johnny? Johnny, are ya here somewhere?" Pony asked already a bit fearful and looked around searching.

"Hey, Johnnycake! It's only us, good ol' Two-Bit and Ponyboy! Ya can come out from ya hidin' place!" Two-Bit said relaxed.

"Two-Bit... they perhaps wouldn't jump at Johnny... again... would they?" Pony's voice trembled.

Two-Bit didn't reply anything. He just discovered the note on the tree and walked towards it.

"Oh my god, Johnny... No, this can't be! That's not true! They ain't done anythin' to him, not again, not Johnny..." Pony said and suppressed barely his arising panic, while he came to Two-Bit.

This one took the note from the tree and read it.

"Two-Bit?" Ponyboy asked fearful.

"Nope, Pony, the Socs ain't done anythin' to him..." Two-Bit answered and gave Pony the note.

Pony read,

_Hey guys!  
__I'm sorry that it came so far, but I can't take any more! I feel like I'm locked, tricked out of my freedom. And I wanna search for this freedom!  
__I had it even then on my mind to search my freedom, but I didn't realize this so much at that time as now. But at that time I actually meant suicide with that. But now I didn't any longer.  
I don't wanna do somethin' to me, promised, I wanna search real freedom. A place, which is better than here, a place where are no Greasers and also no Socs, but only simply humans...  
I'm gonna miss y'all awful and I couldn't bear it without ya, but my desire for this freedom, for a cheerful life, is too big than to suppress it any longer.  
I hope it's the right thin' when I disappear!  
Please don't be mad with me for that reason!  
Anyway, I still love y'all with my whole heart, each one of ya in his way; you are and remain my buddies, my family! I love ya more than anythin' else in my life.  
I owe y'all so much...  
And still I can't take it any longer. I'm in danger to chokin' here...  
I don't know yet where I should go to, just away from here! Away from the whole shit here, away from my folks, away from the damned Socs...  
But this shouldn't mean by any means that it was bad with ya!  
Nope, on the contrary!  
I leave, 'cause I don't wanna be a burden to ya any longer. I know, ya wouldn't admit it, but I feel it's true. I am a burden. For every one. For my folks in any case.  
But it was a beautiful time with y'all anyway. I'm gonna miss ya and think of ya every day! But I try to forget ya. Believe me, it's the best for all of us...  
I wanna go now!  
Bye and please forgive me!  
In love, J. C.!  
Ps: Don't worry 'bout me. I even wanna make it, I wanna come through somehow!  
And please do me a favour: don't search for me; this just even makes it worse!  
I really suggest that!  
And take care of y'all! I love ya!  
Take care of ya and sorry, Pony!_

When Pony finished he looked up with tears in the eyes and whispered, "Oh my god, Johnny..."  
Then he whirled around and shouted, "We've to find him before the Socs get him. He's all alone..."

And already he would run away when he was held tight by Two-Bit.

"Hey, Pony. Don't be that hasty. We don't know at all where he could be." Two-Bit tried to calm Pony down.

"That's just one more reason to search for him..."

"Let's go to ya home at first and then we'll see..." Two-Bit suggested.

And so they set off to the Curtis'.

Meanwhile Johnny had a destination: he would go to Oklahoma City.  
He hoped to find there his freedom and a better life. He often dreamt of it to come there some day.  
And so he searched for a bus that will drive there. He really found one and got on.  
With a slight touch of sadness he looked out of the window, where his hometown passed by. This place he never ever left up to now.  
And now he would leave it for the first time in his life and move out into the wide world - even though this meant for the present only Oklahoma City.  
And he would never ever come back again here.  
And at these thoughts his friends came to his mind again and it made him sad. But this couldn't keep him from his plan.  
He wouldn't listen to anything and anybody or put up with something any longer.  
He would become tough now, so that nobody could do him any harm any more.  
And that's why he had to leave his friends; even if it will mean very much difficult to him.


	4. The unthinkable's true: Johnny's gone!

_Sarah126: _thanks

yeah, kaum zu glauben aber wahr lol

* * *

4. The unthinkable's true: Johnny's away!

Two-Bit and Pony arrived at Pony's house.

Pony ran ahead, flung the door open and yelled, "Soda, Soda, hurry up! Johnny's away..."

"Pony? What's up? What 'bout Johnny?" Soda asked confused.

"Johnny... he... he is away..." Pony repeated.

Two-Bit came into the house.

"What do ya mean?" Darry asked and appeared behind Soda.

"Johnny ran away! He's away! Don't ya understand?" Pony yelled.

"Kid, ya clearly read too many books." Steve said with a shake of his head.

"Nope! Johnny really ran away. Why don't ya believe me?" Pony said desperately.

"Pony's right. Johnny's really away. He left us a note." Two-Bit said.

"What? What's up? Johnny ran away?" With these words Dally came out of the kitchen and looked at Two-Bit and Pony.  
Both only nodded and Pony gave him the note. With a growl Dally crumpled up the letter when he was ready, threw it on the table and looked at the both.  
"Why didn't ya search for him right after that? Damned, it's Johnny! And now he's all alone out there, where Socs could waylay and beat him up once again that bad. Have ya ever think 'bout that? I wanna search for him now..."

"Dally..."

"What?" Dally turned angry to Two-Bit.

"We shouldn't search for Johnny..." Two-Bit finally said.

"What? Did I get it wrong?" Dally replied and stared at Two-Bit with his cold ice-blue eyes.

Two-Bit shook his head. "He said it clearly. He doesn't wanna it..."

"Damn it, I give a damn shit to it, if he wants it or not! We've to find him!" Dally grumbled.

Meanwhile Darry put up the note and read it. Soda and Steve looked over his shoulders and read the letter as well.

"Well, I didn't think 'bout this... Not 'bout Johnny, not 'bout our shy and scared Johnnycake..." Soda said.

"What did ya think? That the little one wouldn't run away? Damn it, he shouldn't have done it! He simply couldn't do that. Not our Johnny..."

"We should leave Johnny his freedom. If he doesn't wanna that we search for him, then we should respect it, too. Maybe he comes back again by himself..."

"Darry, ya talk here 'bout Johnny, right? 'bout the sensitive, shy and scared Johnny... and not 'bout a self-confident reckless Dally..." Pony meant shocked. "Johnny ain't gonna make it alone, without us!"

"Ponyboy's right. And that's why I wanna go and search for him and that's right now." Dally meant furious.

"Johnny ain't the one any longer he used to be. He grew much stronger, I know it..." Darry replied.

"Stronger? For heaven's sake, Darry, did ya look at him?  
He already was pretty scared, but after those damned Socs jumped at him, it became much worse and there ya mean he grew stronger?  
I don't get it! Guys, what's goin' on with ya?" Dally asked.

"Don't tempt fate! Johnny probably wanna get out of the bad guys way." Steve meant.

"He wanna avoid 'em but they him? What is when the Socs get him? We've to search for him..." meant Ponyboy as well and thought with panic of what could happen to his friend all alone on the streets.

"Guys, guys..." Sodapop tried to calm his friends down. "I completely agree with ya that we've to search and find Johnny, but I think it's also all right that we should respect his will."

"Soda..." Pony interrupted him, but this one lifted his hand.

"We let him spend the night outside and gonna search him tomorrow mornin'."

"But tonight could..." Pony objected, but he couldn't make himself heard at his brother for that.

"And if we don't find him?" Two-Bit asked.

"At first we wanna search him alone and in case we don't find him, we've to inform the fuzz, whether we like it or not, right? But just let's wait 'til tomorrow..." Steve said.

"Are ya nuts? We couldn't set the fuzz on Johnny. They would throw him into a boy's home! And this would ruin him completely!" Pony said close to tears.

"Well, I'm sick of that damned shit. I wanna search for Johnny now. And I don't care if ya come along or not! I don't wanna blame myself if the Kid lies somewhere dead around and that's only 'cause of our fault, 'cause we didn't search for him." With that Dally turned away, slammed the door and walked outside.

The others looked behind him confused.  
Since when did Dally take care of one of 'em like that?  
Why did he suddenly show emotions?

Pony looked at his brothers, Steve and Two-Bit, turned away and yelled behind Dally, "Dally wait! I wanna come with ya!"

Then he ran behind Dally.

Dally got into the car.

"Get in, Kid." he said then to Pony, after he nodded to him.

"Have ya an idea, where Johnny could be?"

Pony shook his head. "I only hope, we're gonna find him..."

"Me too, Pony, me too..." Dally replied, while he drove.

"I mean he couldn't be so far away yet, could he?" Pony asked.

But Dally didn't answer him.


	5. Somewhere in nowhere

_Sarah126:_ thanks :)  
I guess he wouldn't do that for everyone, but it's Johnny and he only would do it for him ;)

* * *

5. Somewhere in nowhere

In the meantime at Johnny: he still sat in the bus and stared lost in thoughts out of the window until the bus driver asked him grumpy, "Tell me, my boy, where ya wanna go to anyway?"

Johnny jumped up frightened and said hurried, "Um, I guess I get off here!"

When he was outside he breathed out deeply and looked around. But this was just the wrong stop, because he ended up at an abandoned and run-down factory site.  
There hang 5 homeless young ones and even a smaller kid around.  
They all sat gather around a fire in a garbage can of sheet metal and looked at him odd and suspicious.  
A bit scared Johnny walked past them slowly.

There one of the 3 boys suddenly spoke to him, "Hey, what ya wanna here? I would beat it as soon as possible if I were ya!"

Although Johnny was awful scared he tried to not let it show.  
He only looked at the boy and touched already for his switchblade in his back pocket. If he had to he would use it as well.  
He wouldn't put up with anything any more.  
Not longer from the Socs, his old man or anybody else.

"Why ya look at me that way? Did I allow ya to look at me?" the boy grumbled further.

Johnny stiffened and tried to look fearless and tough, what also his recently given scar would contribute its part to that. He hooked his thumbs in his pockets and answered the boy as tough as he could in this moment, "None of ya business! Finally ya can't forbid me to look at ya the way I like!"

But before the boy could answer or react to it the second boy came to them and said to Johnny, "Hey! Who are ya? I'm Patrick! By the way that's Thomas! Ya don't need to be scared of him. Actually he ain't that dangerous!"

Johnny thought shortly if he should say his name. Actually he found him quite kind. "Johnny." he finally answered shortly.

The boy nodded and smiled at him friendly. "Well, Johnny... Tell me, I've never seen ya here before, ya ain't from here, are ya?"

Johnny shook his head hesitated. Should he really tell them everything?

"Nope. I'm from Tulsa... I... I ran away and didn't know where I should go and then I end up here..."

"Well, if ya like ya can stay here. I don't mind, on the contrary." Patrick meant and smiled at Johnny again.

"Really? But... but the others wouldn't perhaps..." Johnny meant after that.

"Don't worry 'bout 'em! I'm so to speak their leader. We ain't a real gang, but just all good friends. But they also wouldn't mind. And by the way, actually we're quite hospitable, if there are just the right guests! Come on, I wanna show ya everythin' and introduce ya to the others!"

Said and done: Patrick took Johnny by his arm and pulled him to the other young ones.

Then he introduced Johnny to the others, "Hey, guys! That's Johnny, he's from Tulsa and ran away from there. He's gonna stay with us from now on!"

Johnny replied still a little shy, "Hi together!"

"Come on, sit down!" an about 16 year old girl told him.

"Thanks!"

"I'm Isabell, Patrick's girlfriend." continued the girl with a smile.

Johnny nodded.

After that Patrick said, "Johnny, here are my other friends. Ya already met with Thomas. Then there are Ricky and Thomas' girlfriend Natalie and her sister Anna."

Those smiled at Johnny friendly.

"How old are y'all?" Johnny asked.

"I'm with 17 years the eldest of us. Isabell's 16, Thomas and Ricky are both 15, Natalie's 13 and Anna's with 9 years our youngest."

With these words Patrick smiled at Anna. Johnny couldn't also help smiling at the warm smile.

"Ya?" Patrick turned to him.

"Um, 16." Johnny answered and blushed.

Patrick nodded and hid that he reckoned Johnny much younger. That's why he said, "Ya know, Johnny, we've got a man here, who's called Enrico. We guess that's only a pseudonym.  
This man is the leader of a competed group we've to fight against. He pays a visit to us from time to time to check us.  
He belongs to the so called 'street mafia' and disposes over our life so to speak.  
He gives us rules, orders and a 'job'. I wanna add this later once again!  
I... I had a sister... Her name was Katelyn, but we all called her only Kat. She..."

Johnny swallowed and meant quickly, "Ya don't have to talk 'bout her if ya don't wanna to."

Patrick smiled at Johnny with sad eyes and replied, "No, it's ok.  
She was just 10 years old. She found a cat. She loved animals more than anythin' and especially cats. That's also why she had this name.  
She always would have one but I never could buy her one. Our parents died long ago. There she was only 7. Since then we live here on the street in this factory.  
Well, anyhow she took the cat here and cared for it.  
But after Enrico's rules ya ain't allowed to keep any pets.  
One day he found it out. He was mad like crazy. His 'companions' that always come along with him, grabbed the cat of my sister and sliced it. Then they seized Kat and shot her in front of my eyes. Then Enrico meant to me and the others that this should serve as deterrence, that everybody should know what would await this one then..."

"My god, that's horrible! I'm... I'm sorry..." Johnny said and he meant it seriously.

Patrick only shook his head. "I hate Enrico. And one day I'm gonna take revenge on him for that what he done to me! He still gonna suffer for that!"  
Patrick clenched his fists and growled.


	6. That’s just the way it is!

_chibified:_ thanks for your review :)  
I'm really glad you like the story

_Sarah126: _do you mean "exciting"? ;)  
yeah, I also hate Enrico; let's punsh him lol  
well, something like that will happen ;)

* * *

6. That's just the way it is!

Ricky noticed that it would be better to change the subject, because it wasn't good at all when Patrick worked up too much into his hatred to Enrico.

That's why he explained, "Well, the thin' with the 'job' is like that: either Enrico comes to us or we go to him and we always get small packets with drugs. Then we sell 'em.  
We ain't allowed to keep most of the money!  
That's why we go to the people and beg for money. But when they don't give us anythin', we pinch it! That's it! But this wouldn't hurt 'em at all!"

Johnny couldn't believe what he heard and that's why he asked completely shocked, "What? Ya deal with drugs?"

"Aw, Johnny, the world and the people on it are so cruel to us! With that we only wanna rebel against this world and the people! Ya understand? And THIS ain't forbidden anyhow, is it?  
I even think it's our damned right to fight against 'em!" Natalie said, a quite dreamy girl.

"Yeah, that's right..." Johnny meant and thought about his home and how unfair it was there as well.  
He also thought about the difference, which exists between Greasers and Socs and that's why there's this fierce fight between this groups.  
So it was the same way here, only with the difference, that there were no Socs and Greasers. But things are rough all over!

"Well, ya see!" Thomas said and threw Johnny out of his thoughts with that. Then Thomas took his cigarette out of his back, lit one and offered Johnny one.

"Thanks..." Johnny said still quite shy and took one. Thomas lit it.

Then Johnny dragged at it and made a face after that and asked, "Gosh, what's this stuff? That tastes like..."  
Johnny shook himself disgusted.

Natalie giggled after that and meant, "Well, this stuff even tastes good. But it seems that ya usually don't smoke, huh?"

"Of course, I smoke usually, but not such stuff. What is it?" Johnny answered and looked around.

"Uh, it's a special mixture! It makes ya free from ya problems! Just wait!" Thomas said winking and dragged strongly.  
When he breathed out the smoke after a while he smiled at Johnny and said, "Ya see, I'm fine, still alive. So ya can smoke it without hesitation."

Johnny looked at the cigarette skeptically. But then he took a further puff. But this time it tasted even a little bit better.

And as Thomas said he really felt somehow free, relaxed and weightless. As if he would float.  
Johnny dropped back and looked dreamy and as dismissed into the sky.

Some time went by Johnny only laid there. Then he sat up again and looked the others and suddenly he spoke aloud what he thought, "But... why... I mean, why don't ya fight against Enrico? Why don't ya go to the fuzz? Maybe they can do somethin' against him..."

And just in this moment, where he said it, he knew the answer. He knew it, because he got to know it. He knew the fuzz of Tulsa.  
Why should the fuzz here just be different when anything else was almost like in Tulsa?

Isabell, one of the girls shouted furious, "What? Are ya kiddin'? Ya still seem to be quite sure 'bout the 'intact world'! Johnny, this here's the rough reality! The fuzz? They don't do anythin' against it! They're probably also under Enrico's wings!  
Michael, one of us, tried it once.  
He nearly had the same belief in good like ya. He was dreamy, naive and soft-hearted.  
The only thin' that came around with that was that they threw him into jail! Then he came into a boy's home. There they noticed very soon that he was – as they said – a drug addict.  
But they didn't understand that he needed the drugs to break with the reality and flee into a 'dream world' where he was fine!  
So they sent Michael into a clinic or a sort of nut house!  
There he never should come out again! He was imprisoned there!  
Without us, his friends, he had to fade and die sooner or later, 'cause he simply was much too soft for such a thin'.  
He should have to be tougher...  
But I guess if one of us would end up there we also wouldn't be in a much better way. Sometime it would have killed us, too!  
The worst thin' for us was that we never ain't allowed to visit him! But it seemed this didn't matter him any more at all, 'cause the only thin' he asked for ain't mercy or a release from the nut house.  
Nope, he asked for drugs. Not for freedom or us, his friends. Nope, he would drugs that he needed so much.  
He became unfeelin' that he only asked for drugs.  
But they didn't keep his only wish!  
One day he desperately sliced his artery with a razor blade.  
They didn't even try to rescue him! They only left him behind and let him die! They let him bleed to death very painfully!  
He just was a poor, crazy, run-down and homeless drug addict!  
But they didn't see the human - the injured boy he actually was - in him!  
When they get us they wanna throw us also into such a home!  
Well, and now tell me, where this 'intact world' is!"

"I... I didn't know! Honestly! I'm sorry! I even saw and went through miseries by myself... but... I didn't know... I wouldn't have thought that there's also here such shit... I... I hoped it would be different here..." Johnny stuttered.

"It's ok! It ain't ya fault! Just, ya know, it gets upset me as mad that we always were run down and also despised and avoided like that as if we're dirt, yeah the last shit dirt... ya understand?" Patrick meant after that.

Johnny slowly nodded. Oh yeah, he understood this very well! More than he wanted at all. His scar always remembered him of it again. And with the thoughts of his scar the Socs that beaten him up came to his mind again and he shuddered.

They still sat a while around the fire and talked, smoked a few cigarettes and then all went into the factory and went to bed on mattresses or also just on the ground.

Although Johnny liked it with the young ones and they all were very kind and friendly to him, he had to think about his friends. And tears ran down his cheeks until the sleep overcame him.


	7. An unsuccessful search & a nightmare

_streetpanther1:_ thanks :)  
um, yeah,kind of that;)

* * *

7. An unsuccessful search and a nightmare

At the others: Dally and Pony still searched the neighborhood for Johnny until they suddenly heard a honk behind them. Pony turned around frightened and recognized Darry's car. Two-Bit sat on the back seat and waved to them out of the window.  
A slight smile ran over Ponyboy's face.  
Dally stopped and they waited until Darry came to them.

"Hey." Pony greeted them. "Ya wanna also help us with the search?" he asked nearly unbelieving.

"Of course! What did ya think? Ya think seriously, we wanna let our buddy down?" Soda asked back.

Pony smiled at him.

Then they agreed to separate and search in several directions for Johnny. So they drove off and searched - in vain - for Johnny.

In the meantime it was getting dark and this made more difficult to the search. And without having achieved anything they returned again.

After Dally dropped Pony he drove off again. Pony guessed that he either would keep on searching for Johnny or would fill himself up at Buck's.

"What are we gonna do now?" Ponyboy asked desperately and dropped on the couch with a sob.

"Hey, Pony. Don't worry we're gonna find Johnny!" Soda replied, sat beside him and put a hand comforting on his shoulder.

Ponyboy shook his head, got up and murmured, "I wanna go to bed now. Good night."

And with these words he disappeared into his room.  
There he lay down on his bed, folded his arms behind his head, stared at the ceiling and whispered, "Aw, Johnny, where are ya? Come back again, please... I'm so scared 'bout ya..."  
Then he closed his eyes and cried as well.

He thought, thought about Johnny...

When time had come (time had come)  
He made his decision (he made his decision)  
Oh, Johnny was tired (oh, Johnny was tired)  
And filled with desire (filled with desire)  
He closed the door (he closed the door)  
Stepped out into nowhere (stepped out into nowhere)  
Not leaving a track (not leaving a track)  
Will he ever come back

At break of day they found his letter  
Few words of regret, will he never come back

Oh Johnny (oh Johnny, oh Johnny)  
You never said a word (you never said a word, you never said a word)  
How could we know (how could we know, how could we know)  
Oh, Johnny (Johnny) please come home

Johnny Johnny come home  
(Ooh Johnny, Johnny come home)  
Ooh Johnny Johnny come home  
Ooh Johnny Johnny come home

**A/N: The song's called "Johnny, Johnny come home" and is from a former band called "Avalanche" (1989)**

...and fell asleep at these thoughts!

He dreamt about Johnny:  
Johnny stood in front of him; the head lowered to the ground.  
"Johnny?" Pony asked him in his dream.  
Then Johnny lifted his head and raised his arms so that Pony could see his palms. They bled like Jesus' stigmata. The blood slowly trickled to the ground.  
Pony frightened.  
Johnny looked at him and said reproachful, "Look, what you've done, Pony! What have ya just done to me?"

And then Pony woke up screaming in the middle of the night, "JOHNNY..."

He sat bolt upright in his bed, stared with tears in his eyes into the darkness and trembled.

"Hey Pony, it's all right!" Soda comforted him.  
He rocked Pony, who sobbed meanwhile, back and forth until this one fell asleep again.


	8. Look forward, never back!

_Outsider08: _thanks for reviewing :)  
I'm glad you like the story

* * *

8. Look forward, never back!

The next morning at Johnny: He woke up sleepy and couldn't remember at first, where he was. Then it suddenly came to his mind again.

"Hey Johnny, get up!" he was called by Isabell.

When he came to the others he was greeted as if he was with them for a long time. The made him a bit happier and made the homesickness after his buddies smaller, but it didn't disappear completely.

When he ate with the others the warmed up - and certainty pinched – 'tin food' he thought, "I think, it's really better for all, when I forget my friends! With that I don't get 'em into any trouble any more and I better can forget my past – although it wasn't stamped only by bad and awful moments – that way!  
And I could pretend that they never were my friends or ever existed for me at all!  
That even gonna be damned hard, 'cause I actually don't wanna forget 'em at all.  
But it's better...  
This here's my new home! I've to cope with that!"

He looked at the others silently.

"Tell me, is somethin' wrong?" he suddenly was thrown out of his thoughts by Patrick.

"Uh, what... Oh, nope, it's nothin'! I just thought 'bout..." Johnny said and quickly grew silent.

"'bout what?"

"Aw, ain't important!" Johnny quickly meant after that.

"Wanna come with us into town?" Natalie asked.

"Um, why not!" Johnny replied shrugging.

"But I come, too!" Anna stated.

"Oh, how could I just forget ya, my darlin'?" Natalie said smiling and hugged her kid sister.

"Have ya cigarettes there?" Isabell asked, while they walked some time side by side silently.

"Of course!" Thomas answered and handed her one.

Johnny rummaged in his packets, but didn't find one no more. He made a face discontented and asked timid, "Could I also have one?"

At first Thomas looked at him funny, and then he had to grin and meant, "Good gracious, Johnny! Don't be so shy! I don't do ya certainly anythin'! Ya belong to us now!"

"Thomas, leave him! He's even still a bit shy, so what! This will change soon, won't it?" Isabell said protective and smiled at Johnny.

Johnny smiled back touched and said, "Yeah! Certainly, anyway I hope so! What 'bout the cigarette now?"

"It's all right! Here you are!" Thomas meant defeating.

With shaking hands Johnny lit the cigarette. It tasted quite strange somehow, but the taste wasn't that bad as at the first time.

In the meantime they arrived at the town.

"Well, now look out how we gonna do it!" Thomas said to Johnny.

"How ya gonna do what?" Johnny asked confused.

"Beggin', of course! Or call it pinchin'!" Ricky replied winking and the others already separated into all directions and tried to beg people for money.

"But... but..." stuttered Johnny stunned.

He wouldn't beg unknown people for money.  
He just was a Greaser, who nearly had nothing, but he wouldn't go begging anyway for that reason. 'cause he still had a flicker of pride, which did forbid him to beg or even to steal.


	9. Things are rough all over, aren’t they?

_Sarah126:_ yeah, actually I searched for another song and there also came this one and it really fitted so much that I've to add this in here :)  
by the way, I like the song, too  
the idea with the dream came into me head after hearing the song/s "Stigmata" from "The 69 eyes" and another band called "Shaman" (same name of the song but still different)  
well, um, no, I think they didn't, do they? well I don't know ;)  
thanks, glad to hear that

* * *

9. Things are rough all over, aren't they?

But Johnny felt different somehow now. He didn't notice that he stared with wide opened eyes into space and he looked more than ever like a too often beaten up puppy that way.

There suddenly came a woman towards him and asked, "Oh, my boy, what's the matter with you?"

Johnny looked at the woman and answered quite confused, "I...I lost my friends! They were my life! And without 'em my life's miserable. I would cope without 'em, would forget 'em and now I wanna search a new life, but it's so hard to find it and even more to forget 'em, 'cause I miss 'em all so terrible..."

And tears ran down his cheeks.

This touched the woman so bad that she said, "Poor small one... Here you are! This couldn't replace any friends and also bring you a new life but it should show you that it's not everything against you. And there are still good people around you although you don't know me!"

She pressed a note into Johnny's hand.

"But..."

"No, please, take the money. You need it! You make me happy when you take it! Good luck!" the woman said and left.

At first Johnny looked behind the woman then at the money confused and slowly he understood what he had done just now.

"Gee, Johnny! That was really actin'! Congratulations!" Isabell said.

She watched together with the others this scene speechless, 'cause they didn't expect that!

"I wanna take my hat off, if I would have one! Respect! How'd ya do that? Ya must tell that!" Thomas admitted appreciative and nodded.

Johnny turned around and stared at the others. "But I don't wanna that she should give me any money! I didn't aim at it... I don't know what came over me to tell her also my life story! It simply came…"  
Tears ran over his face again.  
"What I've done?" he asked and looked at the others.

Patrick went to him, placed an arm on his shoulder and said, "I don't know if ya should know it but I tell ya anyway!  
Ya know what Thomas said ya when ya dragged at his cigarette for the first here?  
He said to ya that ya feel free after that and ya problems seemed to be dissolved.  
But that's only why, 'cause there's a drug in the cigarettes. It was a Joint.  
Ya simply can handle with the problems so much better then!  
And exactly that happened with ya! It caused these feelings in ya that brought ya to this. Ya felt like as if ya..."

"...simply wanna and can hand over ya worries to someone else!" Johnny finished Patrick's sentence.

"Exactly what I would say with that!" Patrick meant grinning.

Johnny glanced skeptically.  
He lamented his grief to the woman, but he didn't feel better with that anyhow. He still missed his buddies and there this small confession couldn't change anything on it as well.

"Well, I guess we 'earned' enough money for today!" Natalie said and looked to Johnny with that.

This one noticed the glance and replied, "I don't wanna keep the money! I give it ya!"

"That's certainty the last time ya say that! But anyway, very liberal of ya that ya wanna give it us! This wouldn't do everyone!" Ricky meant grinning and threw a sidelong glance to Thomas.

This one understood the hint and said, "Yeah, yeah, liberal? Ya just have to say that! Who always wanna keep his cigarettes and hate sharin' one?"

"Hey, I'm not at all! I like to share and most of all with my best friend." Ricky replied and gave his friend a friendly shove into his ribs.

"Those two! Always scuffle like small kids but still are best friends!" Patrick said with a shake of his head.

The others laughed.

„But don't worry, Johnny. We put all the money together." Patrick calmed him down.

So they walked home again.  
In the evening they all sat again at the fire.

Isabell asked careful, "Johnny, who are ya friends ya talked 'bout with the woman?"

Johnny looked at them a moment and thought, "Ok. Why shouldn't I tell 'em? They deserve my fairness!  
And when I could stay with 'em, I better should tell 'em the truth, before they're gonna hear it from somebody else who I am. Then better from me.  
Though, who else should tell 'em?  
I don't know here nobody except 'em...  
But ya never know; ya always should be careful!  
Well, maybe it really helps to talk 'bout 'em to forget 'em this way..."

So Johnny talked about his friends and told them that he was a Greaser, although those didn't have any idea what this would mean.  
So Johnny explained it and told them everything; he talked about his buddies, his old man, the Socs, the Greasers...

And really, after he told it the others, he felt a bit better and believed that he could forget his 'former friends' and his previous life with help of his 'new friends'!

His fear at the beginning they would isolate and chase him away if they would know about his true living was quite unfounded.  
They liked him this way he was. It didn't matter if he was now a Greaser or not.  
They didn't mind at all.

Then they went to bed again.

"Maybe here's really the place where are just humans, quite ordinary humans, no Socs, no Greasers..." Johnny thought when he lay on the mattress, which they got for him.

But he knew exactly that this wasn't true.  
It wasn't here that quiet like he wanted.  
It was rough here, too. Even the fact that this Enrico - who Johnny didn't know personal until up to now yet - oppressed his new friends, showed that it wasn't peaceful here, too.

But he still fell asleep sometime and slept much better than the night before.


	10. When hope slowly dies

10. When hope slowly dies...

How this day ran at Johnny's friends: early in the morning they divided and searched again several places in Tulsa, but they also didn't have success this time.  
Then they met again at the Curtis'.

"Ya didn't found him, too..." Two-Bit stated sad when Darry, Steve and Soda stepped in.

They shook their heads.

"What are we gonna now? Where could he only be?" asked Pony nearly in despair.

"Well, let's go to the fuzz. We hardly have another choice..." Darry answered and looked his friends and brothers one after the other.

"No, we can't do that! They're gonna throw Johnny in a boy's home right now and we'll never see him again..." yelled Pony and was close to tears again.

"Please, Pony, we couldn't do nothin' else." Soda tried to calm his kid brother down.

Pony simply still was too young to understand this. He just was 13.

"We... we can't do that... we can't do that to Johnny..." Pony sobbed into Soda's shoulder. "Please, don't go to the fuzz..." he begged.

Soda sighed and looked at Darry.

"Please, everythin', except this..."

"Pony, it's hard to us, too, but we..." Soda began.

"No!" Pony interrupted him. "We must search for him as long as we found him! We can't let him all alone out there!"

"The Kid's right." Dally agreed.

"Uh yeah, really? And have ya perhaps also any idea, where we still should search for him? We searched almost whole Tulsa..." Steve only meant.

"Nope. That's why we should search on..." Dally returned.  
"And what the fuzz gonna do? They don't do anything else than to search for Johnny. And I don't think that they're so glad to search for a run away Greaser.  
And if they found him they're gonna make Johnnycake feel that he only caused trouble to 'em and then they're gonna throw him into a boy's home anyway.  
That's why I'm also for that to keep the fuzz from it and search on for him by ourselves."


	11. A lesson for life

11. A lesson for life

The next day Johnny and Thomas, Ricky and Natalie went again into town and begged for money.  
But this time Johnny didn't burst into tears.  
He watched how smart Natalie and Ricky made it.  
He hated it a little, but then he dared to try it as well. But even then when he smoked a cigarette. And his gain wasn't that bad.  
Maybe it was a reason that Johnny really looked like a beaten up puppy and this caused pity at the people.

Thomas usually never exposed himself at the level to ask at first for money; he preferred to pinch it. He was a matchless champ in that!

They returned at afternoon again.  
When they were at home they saw Anna sitting on top of a wall.

"Hey, Anna! What's wrong with our little sweetheart?" Natalie asked.

"Aw, I'm soo bored!" Anna said and made a face.

Natalie sat to her and said, "Uh, sweetie! Don't ya know anythin' do with ya? Well, then I'm gonna play with ya, ok?"

"Thanks, Sis!"

Both just would go when Isabell dropped in and said to Natalie, "Hey Natalie. Patrick wanna talk to ya. I guess it's 'bout Enrico again..."

When Natalie turned to her sister and would say her that she couldn't play with her, Johnny said shy, "Um, Natalie, I could play with Anna if ya don't mind, do ya?"

"Oh, Johnny! Would ya really do this for me?"

"Why not? I like Anna, too!" this one meant shrugging.

"Thanks, Johnny!" Natalie said smiling. Johnny blushed.

So Natalie went with Isabell to Patrick and also Thomas and Ricky followed both girls to leave Johnny and Anna alone.

"Well and what are we gonna play?" Johnny asked.

Anna thought about it a moment and said then with shining eyes, "Read out of my favorite book."

"Ok, come on!"

Anna jumped from the wall.  
Johnny took the girl at the hand and they walked inside the factory, to Anna's mattress. When Anna gave him the book she groaned.

"What's the matter?"

"Aw nothin'. It's ok now."

Johnny touched her forehead and meant, "Oh, I think, you've a bit temperature. Ya better lie down!"

She lay down unwilling. There she started to cough.

"Well, I guess ya caught a cold!" Johnny began to read out of the book.  
But he didn't read very long until Anna fell asleep.  
He just would go when Ricky rushed to him.

He said gasping, "Oh, Johnny! Here you are! I searched for ya everywhere!"

"Hey Ricky! Be quiet, Anna just fell asleep. I think she has a bit temperature and she coughed! Let's go outside, and then she can sleep alone!"

"But it's 'bout that! Enrico's here and he wanna see everyone! That means also ya and Anna!"

"But Anna's ill! She better stays here!"

"But he wanna..."

"No, we let her stay here!" Johnny said unusual determined.

"Johnny! Ricky! Where are ya? Enrico's gonna get mad!" Isabell shouted.

"We're comin'!" Ricky replied.

The both boys ran outside.  
There the others gathered around a dark haired man, which one could point to Italian 'cause of his appearance and accent.  
Johnny guessed that this one would probably be the famous-notorious Enrico.

When they were near him he started, "Where were ya so long? When I come everyone has to be there! Get it? Where's Anna? Didn't I say that everyone, and with that I mean everyone as well, should come?"

Johnny flinched with that and explained, "That's impossible! Anna lies in bed. She has a temperature!"

Enrico looked at Johnny surprised and said, "Who are ya? Actually, in which voice ya talk with me? Ya probably don't know who stands in front of ya, do ya? Ya only have to talk when I allow it and when I asked ya somethin'. Otherwise ya have to be silent! Understand?"

When Johnny didn't answer him, he shouted at him, "Did ya understand me? I wanna hear from ya if ya got it!"

"Yeah." Johnny said quite intimidated.

"Thomas, come along with me! We're gonna bring the young disobedient lady out of her bed. I wanna beat her out if necessary!"

"No, please don't do anythin' to her ! I'm gonna call her!" Natalie said.

"Ya stay here! That would fit ya! Disobedience must be punished!" Enrico said and slapped Natalie's face.

He rushed with Thomas, who didn't feel well with this, into the building. Short time later they heard Enrico yelling.  
He came out with Anna on the arm. Thomas followed him.  
Anna cried and had a red cheek, that she covered crying with her hand.

"Stop howlin' or else I'm gonna beat ya to dead!" he said to Anna.

When they arrived at the others he threw Anna rough on the ground.

"Anna!" Natalie screamed and kneeled beside her crying sister.

"Well, and now to ya! Who are ya actually?" Enrico turned to Johnny.

Johnny answered stuttering, "Um, I'm... I'm J... Johnny. I ran away and..."

But he didn't come further, because Enrico gave him a slap in his face.

At first Johnny stared at Enrico scared then his glance stiffened. He reached into his back pocket, drew his blade out and switched the blade.

"Uh, what? Ya try to threaten me with that? I think the persons here didn't tell ya quite a lot! I rule over ya, I have ya in my grip and I expect from ya that you're devoted to me! Who offends against it, is gonna get to feel my power! Understand?" Enrico meant composed and nodded to his companions.

Two of them separated from the others and came towards Johnny.

This one yielded back and held his blade protective in front of himself and said, "Leave me alone!"

But the both came towards him.  
One of them hit him hard into the stomach, so that Johnny gasped for breath and bent a bit. This used the other one and kicked with his knee the switchblade out of Johnny's hand. Then Johnny got once more a rough punch into his stomach. Johnny fell on his knees and gasped. Both left him and returned to Enrico.  
This scene ran so fast that the others couldn't even react.

"Well, I hope this was informative enough for ya!" Enrico meant condescending and turned to Patrick to collect the money, which they earned.

When he was gone the others rushed to Johnny and helped him to get up.

Now the rage at Enrico was also unleashed by Johnny!

Another two days went by.  
In this time Johnny often went with his new friends into town and begged there for money.  
Almost one week passed after Johnny's 'getaway' now.


	12. Every chance is better than nothing

_Sarah126: _thanks for your reviews :)  
well, all in all I can say that it's really close, but how close? you'll find out ;)

* * *

12. Every chance is better than nothing

The gang still searched for him but they hardly had the hope to find Johnny ever again, although nobody talked about it and even less when Pony was close by.

One morning Soda and Darry talked together.

"Darry, we've to do somethin'. Pony woke up screamin' last night once again. He seemed to have got a nightmare 'bout Johnny again...  
We must find Johnny...  
otherwise Pony's gonna crack up if we don't find him..."

"Yeah, I know, Soda, but what else could we do? We really can't inform the fuzz, 'cause they really would throw Johnnycake into a boy's home.  
But we also can't do anythin' more.  
We search and search but we ain't gonna find him anyway, 'cause we absolutely have no idea, where Johnny could be!  
We only can wait 'til he's gonna come back or we wanna hear somethin' from him!"

Pony, who stood on the corridor and listened to the conversation, got huge eyes and rushed into the kitchen, where his both brothers were.

"Ya wanna do nothin' else? Ya really wanna Johnny leave out there by himself?  
In the uncertainty, where he is at all?  
How could ya? How could ya just do such a thin' to him?  
You're his buddies!  
Anyhow, I don't wanna simply sit around inactive and wait 'til Johnny's gonna come back or report himself to us!  
I can't and I don't wanna to.  
Johnny's my buddy, my best buddy and yeah, it's gonna drive me insane not to know where he is! And this uncertainty's gonna kill me.  
That's why I've to do somethin' and the best is to search for Johnny!  
I owe him so much!  
At least I wanna know where and how he is.  
I still can accept if he doesn't wanna live here with us any longer but somewhere else, but I simply can't bear not to know where he is!  
That's why I wanna search on for him. I wanna search for him as long as I'm gonna find him and no matter if I've to search in the whole world for him, he's worth to me..." Pony yelled and ran out of the house.

Darry and Soda looked at each other, turned to the front door and shouted behind Pony, "Pony! Ponyboy, stay here! We didn't mean it this way! Come again back!"

But Pony wouldn't listen to them and kept on running. He ran to Buck's, where he hoped to find Dally. And really, when Ponyboy knocked, Dally opened.

"Pony, what are ya doin' here?" this one asked.

"I... I must find Johnny!" Pony sobbed.

Dally nodded understanding and said, "Wait here, I'm back again right now!"

So Dally disappeared into the house and short time later he came back again.  
Then they got into Buck's car and drove off...

"What's up?" Dally asked after a while, while he glanced to Pony, who looked out of the window.

"They don't wanna search for him any longer... they only wanna wait for his return or a message..." Pony answered and swallowed hard.

Dally nodded with an extremely grim face.

Then they drove along the road some time silently, always in search of Johnny, until Ponyboy suddenly screamed, "Oklahoma City!"

Dally was so surprised that he winced and skidded a bit. But he had his car quickly under control again.

"For heaven's sake, Pony! Don't scream like that ever again near me if ya don't mind!"

"Sorry, Dal!" Pony meant.

Dally cast a wondering sidelong glance at him before he finally asked, "And? Why did ya scare me now that way?"

"Johnny told me sometimes that he'd like to go to Oklahoma City. Maybe..."

"Ya say that only now?" Dally looked at Ponyboy reproachful.

"Sorry, it came to my mind only now again." Pony said excusing.

Dally shook his head. "Kid, where have ya just always ya thoughts?"

He nearly sounded like Darry!

Then Dally pulled the steering wheel around and turned round in the middle of the road. The tires screeched.

"Where are we drivin'?" Pony asked confused.

"Well, to Oklahoma City. What are ya thinkin'?"

"But... we don't know at all if Johnny really went there..."

"Just as little if he's still here in Tulsa!"

"Do ya know at all how far it's 'til there?" Pony asked doubting.

"Yeah. Listen, Kid, ya wanna find Johnny, too, won't ya? That's why we've to take all chances into question!" Dally said in a voice, which tolerated no arguing.  
Pony shrugged.

It was a quite long trip to Oklahoma City, which both spent quite silent.

Meanwhile they arrived in Oklahoma City.

"What are we gonna do now?" Ponyboy asked and looked at Dally uncertain.

"Well, we're gonna look around here a bit and keep our ears open. Maybe Johnny was seen! Come on now!" Dally ordered and got out of the car.

Pony followed him.

So they walked through the town, partly accompanied by few dangerous glances and also curses.  
On the one hand Pony was glad that he hadn't to go through the bad areas alone.  
But on the other hand it was also dangerous with Dally, 'cause if someone should get them way too close, then Dally certainly would insist on punishing the one for it to pick a quarrel with Dallas Winston.  
So both walked through Oklahoma City and asked some guys if they have seen Johnny.


	13. An unexpected surprise

_chibi-kaitou:_ thanks for your review  
well, I'm really sorry that there are still grammar errors  
but as _Sarah126 greetings _already said, "It is damn hard to write in a language that is not yours...but I try my best to improve my skills in English." and I've to agree with her/that

_Sarah126:_ yeah, now they arrived and what happens next?

let's see, so here we go...

* * *

13. An unexpected surprise

This day Johnny decided once to beg for money in the town by himself. So he set off.

But there he didn't suspect yet that he would meet someone that he took into his heart; someone he would forget!

"Aw, Dally, we're never gonna find Johnny! He always will remain missin' and that's all my fault..." Pony sobbed.

"Rubbish, Pony! Why should it be ya fault? Stop talkin' such shit! Johnnycake didn't run away 'cause of ya. We're gonna find him!" Dally answered.

"Oh yeah and how? We even don't know at all if he's still..."

"Damn it, ya shouldn't even think 'bout that, Curtis!" Dally scolded.

"I didn't mean 'that' at all. I try to think 'bout 'that' even less any longer.  
I mean how do we know if he's still here in Oklahoma at all?  
He already could be who knows where..."

"And where should he go otherwise? Texas? Mexico?" Dally replied and growled wryly.

Pony shrugged and wiped with his hand over his eyes.

Suddenly both heard a familiar voice, which said in a few distance, "Do ya maybe have some money for me? So that I can buy somethin' to eat and don't starvin'? Please, help a poor boy, who doesn't have a family any more and now has to live on the streets!"

And an angry voice of a man replied after that, "No, I haven't! Now, beat it or else I call the police! They take care of such scum like you!"

"Tell me, Dally, ya hear that?"

Dally nodded and meant, "Yeah! This sounds like..."

Both turned around and searched from which direction the voice could come from.  
When they saw Johnny they stared at their friend unbelieving.

"Johnny..." Pony only let out.

Dally stammered, "Jesus Christ! That... that can't be true! That's really Johnny!  
My goodness, we finally found him!"

Johnny walked to a woman and asked her for some money.  
This woman was nicer than the man and drew her purse just now.  
This was filled with notes!  
Johnny remembered when Thomas only got 20 cents from a very rich man. After that he begged for more. When he really would give him more Thomas snatched the whole purse and ran away with that.  
Johnny also played with these thoughts now.  
And he already did it: he stretched his hand out, grasped at the purse and ran as fast as he could!

The woman screamed furious, "Stop! You thief! Come back right now! Help! Stopthe thief!"

The both friends, who watched it surprised, looked at each other and started running.

Pony shouted to the woman over his shoulder, "Don't worry, we're gonna bring ya purse back again!"

"Silly ass!" Dally hissed to him, while they ran behind Johnny.

They caught up with Johnny even soon.

"Stop, Johnny!" Dally shouted.

Johnny stopped scared, turned around and looked at his both buddies shocked.

"Pony... Dally..."


	14. One mistake follows another

_Reviewer:_ well, thanks for your review :)

_Sarah126:_ yeah, I was shocked, too, but I guess, that's life, sad but true  
well, if I were him, I think I would do it, too; sooner or later  
you have to do it, 'cause otherwise you'll end up and maybe die...  
really? thanks so much :)

_chibi-kaitou: _hey, it's ok :)  
I don't mind :)  
I guess, that's why we are here; to do it and to improve it  
and nobody's perfect, right:)  
thanks, I'm glad you like the story :)

so, I hope I won't disappoint you with that what follows, but find it out...

* * *

14. One mistake follows another

"My god, it's really ya! We were so worried 'bout ya!" Pony said and his eyes filled with tears.

He even would hug his buddy happily, when this one yielded back a bit and asked unfriendly, after he relaxed from his first shock, "What are ya doin' here? I said ya shouldn't search for me!"

"We could ask ya the same! Ya really think we let our buddy run away that easy without gettin' to know where he is and how he's doin'?" Dally replied.

"It concerns a damned shit to ya what I'm doin' here! I... I must go again! And don't think 'bout to follow me! Just beat it and leave me alone! Ya better forget me!" Johnny said.

Dally looked at him surprised.  
Normally Johnny never argued with him.  
And he also never ever dared to tell him anything unfriendly or ignore his words.  
Because Dally's word was like a law for Johnny!  
That's why it surprised Dally so much that he even couldn't answer anything to it.

Johnny already turned around and would go again when he was held tight by Pony on his arm. "Wait, Johnny!"

"What's goin' on, Pony? Let me go!" Johnny hissed at him.

The unusual harsh and unfriendly voice and the behaviour of his best buddy quite worried and hurt Pony.

But he tried not to let them show it and that's why he replied forced calm, "At first ya give me the money ya pinched from the woman. Then I let ya go again!"

"Are ya kiddin'? I ain't gonna do that! That's my money now! This didn't hurt the woman, 'cause she has enough money!" Johnny answered gruff, gruffer than he wanted at all.

It annoyed him a bit that his friends didn't leave him alone and that they ignored his request simply that way. They could do what they wanted to and they wouldn't be reprimanded, but when he did something - what happened extremely rarely to him - he would be blamed for it right away.

"That's not the point! This ain't ya money... Ya pinched it. Ya give it voluntarily to me or must I get it?" Pony said.

"Gee, don't show off like this! I don't wanna give ya the money! There ya can turn upside down! It belongs to me now!"

Now Pony couldn't suppress his worry and his disappointment any longer and that's why he replied furious, "What's up with ya, Johnny? I'm worried 'bout ya...  
Damn it, I don't recognize ya any more again...  
Well then, if ya don't wanna give it voluntary, we've to get it by ourselves!"

"Ya ain't gonna do that! Ya couldn't do it! Two-Bit also pinches like mad and ya don't care 'bout that so much! Well, then I can do that, too!"

"Damn it, Johnny! We don't wanna ya that ya become the same way! I don't wanna it!" Dally said and looked at Johnny.

"Pony, let me go!" Johnny repeated and ignored Dally's comment.

"Nope. Not 'til ya gave me the money! You're only gonna get yourself into trouble. Please, I just wanna help ya, Johnny. Get it!"

"Pony, let me go! Oh, I hate ya!"

"You're not dead serious, are ya?" Pony stopped in the middle of his movement and stared at Johnny stunned.

"Yeah, I am. I hate ya! I wish ya to hell! Ya and the others! Realize finally that ya have to forget me! It's my life..."

This was far too much for Pony. He raised his other hand and slapped Johnny's face. Johnny looked at him astonished.

"Oh my god! Johnny! I didn't mean it! I'm... I'm sorry! Really! I was so worried 'bout ya and then ya say such a thin'! I really was too shocked 'bout it! Please, believe me! I'm really sorry!" Pony stammered, deep frightened of himself.

"No, not ya too, Pony! Don't do that never ever again, understand? Nobody's got the right to beat me again, got it!  
Nobody!  
Even less ya, my friend, my best buddy!  
I never thought this 'bout ya! Never ever 'bout ya!  
I hate ya! I hate y'all!" Johnny said, began to cry, and tore off from Pony and ran away.

"Hey Johnny... I really didn't mean to! Please, come back, don't run away again!" Pony sobbed.

Dally picked up the purse, that Johnny lost, and put it into his pocket.

Then he turned around to Pony, grasped him at the shoulders and shook him and yelled at him, "Damn it, Pony! What have ya done? What have ya just done there?"

Pony stared behind Johnny stunned. He hardly noticed that he was shaken by Dally heavily.

His eyes filled with tears and he stammered, "Johnny..."

"Yeah. Damn it and ya beat him! Ya simply can't beat Johnny! Are ya nuts?  
Most of all I'd like to..."

There Pony woke up, stared at Dally with tears in the eyes and yelled back, "Yeah, damn it, I'm terrible sorry!  
I know what I've done.  
I slapped Johnny, I slapped my best buddy!  
Ain't it enough for ya that I suffer from it by myself?  
Wanna ya beat me up now so that I suffer even more?  
Then come on, do it and let me feel my mistake even clearer!  
I don't wanna defend myself!"

And Pony stared at Dally.  
This one stared back furiously.

"I should do it if only for that reason ya dared it, Curtis!" he grumbled.

He was so angry that he would like to do it. But then he thought about Johnny.  
He definitely wouldn't that he beat Pony, 'cause this one beat him.  
So Dally only pushed Pony angry away, turned around and left.

"Pony, come on..."

Pony swallowed and followed Dally.  
Then they returned to Tulsa again.  
Both were silent all the way, what Ponyboy even more saddened.

When they arrived at the Curtis house and Pony already would enter he was held tight by Dally.

"Hey, I know ya like to tell the others that we found Johnny but that's impossible!"

"Why not?" Pony wanted to know.

"It's still much too early for that! We just have to go on searchin' for Johnny and observe him. Only then, when we found out what he does and where he stays, we're gonna tell the others, got it?"

Pony slowly nodded.

"Ok, no word to anyone. This has to remain between ya and me and keep ya mouth shut or else..."

"It's all right, I don't say nothin'!" Pony replied quickly.

He wouldn't rather pick a quarrel with Dally any more.  
He annoyed him already enough for today and he just could thank his lucky stars that he didn't get to feel Dally's rage.

"I would advise ya to..." Dally grumbled and then he let Pony go again, so that this one could go into the house.

Dally went to Buck's again.

And really, Pony kept up to tell nothing about the meeting with Johnny to his friends and brothers, although he had quite difficulties with it.  
And with this secret he went to sleep in the evening.


	15. Comforting words

_fritoqueen:_ thanks for review :)  
yeah, I decided to do it like the 'scouts' (I'm not sure if this is the really meaning of the word I searched for...) : 'do every day a good deed' :)  
well, and that's why I update that fast  
I'm glad you like it  
I try it and hope that the next chapters will be like the ones you like, but I'm afraid I can't promise that...

* * *

15. Comforting words

Johnny ran to his new home quite dissolved. He was so dissolved in tears that he nearly bumped into Patrick.

"Hey, what's the matter with ya?" he asked him, after Johnny nearly collide with him.

"I've... I've... seen... 'em again!" Johnny sobbed and dropped to his knees.

"Who? Who has seen ya? What happened at all? Ricky, Thomas! Hurry up and help me!"

Both boys came to them.

"Johnny! What's up? What happened? Patrick?"

"I don't know what's the matter! He only stammered somethin' 'bout 'have/has seen'!"

Ricky kneeled beside Johnny and placed a hand on his shoulder and asked, "Hey, Johnny! What's the matter with ya? Please tell us! We just wanna help ya!"

"Oh, it... it was so terrible! I thought it would be gettin' over, so that I can forget 'em! But I saw 'em again today and he..." Johnny sobbed and broke off.

Patrick sighed and said to Ricky and Thomas, "Nothin' doin'! Let's take him in. Maybe he wanna tell us later what happened! It ain't any use at the moment!"

So the three boys took Johnny into the factory. Johnny fell asleep quite exhausted short time after that.  
After two hours he opened his eyes again.  
The others came back to him again just in this moment.

"Hi, Johnny! Ya feel better now?" Isabell asked.

"Um, I guess so! It was just the shock, I think!" Johnny answered slowly.

"Can ya tell us now what happened at all?" Patrick said a bit impatient.

He wanted to know by all means what happened to him, so that he could help him.

"Well, ya know that I went into town today to beg! I pinched a purse from a woman and 'someone' got that."

"Of course that's shit but why are ya cryin' then? You're still here and not with the fuzz or were ya perhaps there?" Ricky meant.

Johnny shook his head and meant, "Nope, I wasn't with the fuzz! But this ain't actually the point!"

"But?"

"This 'someone' that got me, was nobody else than... Pony and Dally!"

"Pony and Dally? Two of ya friends?" Natalie asked.

Johnny nodded sad. "Yeah, those two! They ran after me and caught me.  
I would run away, but Pony held me tight. He forced me to give him the purse.  
I refused.  
There we argued a bit and he..." Johnny had to swallow. "...he slapped me..."

"He did what? That can't be true! I thought he's ya friend? And a friend never ever beat his friend!" Thomas said furious.

"He is, but... I don't know... he was different somehow!  
He assured it would only be a mistake that he beat me.  
But I shouted at him and said that I would hate him!  
Him and the rest of my friends!  
But now I'm sorry!  
It ain't true at all!  
I miss him; him and my other friends!  
But I regarded it as the best to forget 'em!  
The best for me... and also for 'em!"

Johnny lowered his eyes and cried again.

The others looked at each other silently. There Isabell got up and showed the others to go as well. So they went and leave Johnny alone.  
And Johnny fell asleep again short time later.

The next day Johnny felt a bit better again.  
He still didn't get over the shock completely, but he had to put up with that!  
Patrick, Thomas, Ricky, Isabell and Natalie forced Johnny so to speak, to go into town again to cope with that.  
At first Johnny refused for fear but then he changed his mind.  
What else did he finally have to lose!  
So he went with Patrick, Natalie, Isabell, Thomas and Ricky into town for begging.


	16. And what are we gonna do now?

_Sarah126:_ yeah, so do I, above all if you're really worried about this one and he/she doesn't care at all  
well, I already planned something with Enrico, but I'm sorry, Dally wouldn't beat him up, altough he really would deserve it...

* * *

16. And what are we gonna do now?

Dally and Pony had the same idea as well. They drove again from Tulsa to Oklahoma City to meet Johnny.

When Johnny and the others arrived in town Patrick noticed that Johnny trembled a bit.

"Scared?" he asked and looked at him.

Johnny nodded hardly noticeable.

"Here. That usually calms ya down!" Thomas said to him and handed him a cigarette.

"Thanks!" Johnny replied and took it.

And the cigarette really calmed him down, as usual.  
But his fear didn't disappear completely!

The both friends still watched for Johnny.

"Do ya really think he would come here once again? Here of all places where he met us or rather we him?" asked Pony skeptically.

"He will! I'm quite sure of it. Johnny certainly has his own place to stay quite near, too. This here's his quarter. Believe me, I know a lot 'bout such things..." Dally replied and looked around searching.

Pony didn't dare to contradict him in this point, because it was right.  
Dally grew up on the streets of New York and that's whyhe had much more experiences of such things than anyone else from the gang.

There Dally noticed a group of young ones.

"There..." and he pointed at this group, where also their buddy Johnny was.

"And now?" Pony asked uncertain.

"What else?" Dally returned and walked straight up to this group after he sized them up.

Pony followed him.

When they nearly arrived at them Dally shouted, "Hey! Johnny! Wait!"

When Johnny heard his name he turned around. The others as well.

"Oh no... Not again!" Johnny whispered and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, Johnny! I..." Ponyboy started.

"What do ya wanna here again? I said ya should leave me alone! Well, then do that, will ya!" Johnny hissed at them.

Pony stood firm and continued, "But... don't ya notice that we both – and also the others – worry 'bout ya?  
We nearly were gonna go crazy when we searched for ya but didn't find ya!  
Even Two-Bit's so worried 'bout ya.  
Ya know he usually cracked jokes all day but now he said none any more!"

"And that's my fault, huh? Ya don't have to worry 'bout me, really not! I didn't ask ya for it!" Johnny replied.

"Did ya forget what true friendship means?"

"Well, I didn't get very much of it last time when ya beat me!" Johnny replied grimly.

This fitted!

"Tell me, since when ya smoke such stuff? I hope ya know what this is, huh?  
Ya better keep ya hands off such stuff!" Dally said.

"Ohhhh, this concerns ya a damned shit! I do what I wanna do, got it? And when I wanna smoke this stuff then I do that! Ya understand?" Johnny said nearly angry.

Dally was silent confused.

"Damn it, Johnny! What's got into ya?" Pony came up a step to Johnny.

This one yielded back and said nearly threatening, "No, Ponyboy Michael Curtis! Ya ain't gonna dare once more to beat me!  
If ya try it my friends wanna be there for me!  
So, ya better let it be, 'cause I don't wanna that it comes so far..."

Ponyboy only looked at Johnny with open mouth and asked unbelieving, "Ya really would allow that they do somethin' to me? Me, ya buddy?"

"Ya also beat ya buddy. So, why shouldn't he not allow it?  
It would do justice when such a thin' also would be done to ya, then ya know at least how he felt with that..." Patrick couldn't help complaining.

"But... I didn't do it on purpose! I really didn't mean to...  
Please, Johnny, ya have to believe me!" Pony looked at Johnny desperately.

Johnny couldn't stand this glance and that's why he looked to the ground.

"Please, it really would be better for ya when ya go now... I'm sorry but it's really better this way! Please, go!"

"No! It ain't better! Please, come back, Johnny!  
If not for me or for Dally, then at least for yourself!  
Or for the others, if not even for me!  
If not even for me...  
'cause I can imagine that ya get rid of me now 'cause I beat ya...  
But I know that ya miss us just as we ya!  
Ya never were somewhere by yourself before...  
Please, Johnny, come back..." Pony continued begging.

"Nope! I'm never gonna come back again any more! Tell that the others! And also that they should leave me alone and no longer search for me!  
This wanna spare each of us lots of trouble!  
Please, go finally!  
I... I can't stand it any longer..."

Thomas and Ricky stepped forward in front of Pony and Dally.

Dally narrowed his eyes and said, "Ya wanna fight with us, huh?  
I wouldn't do that if I were ya!  
Nobody's gonna pick a quarrel with Dallas Winston, got it?  
Well then, come on! I ain't scared of ya!"

There suddenly Isabell went between them and said to her both friends, "Are ya nuts? Leave 'em alone! I guess they really didn't deserve this!"  
And she turned to Pony and Dally, "Please, go! It's really better for all!  
He doesn't wanna see ya!  
I'm gonna take care that they ain't gonna do nothin' to ya!"

But Dally didn't move and ignored Isabell.

"Hey, Isabell! What's up now? Leave 'em to us! We're gonna care 'bout 'em!" Thomas said.

"Didn't ya get it? You're gonna leave 'em alone, damn it!"

"Isabell! Why put ya on their side? I never thought this 'bout ya!  
I thought I could trust ya!  
Ya wanna get rid of me again, huh?  
I hate ya, too!" Johnny said and ran away sobbing.

"Excellent! Many thanks, Isabell! Ya manage this just great!" Patrick scolded Isabell.

He looked at Dally and Pony contemptuous and ran behind Johnny.

"Well, Isabell! I guess ya also have now a problem! Ya better shouldn't annoy Patrick!" Ricky said condescending.

"Aw, shut up and go to hell! I give a damn shit to it! So Patrick's mad at me, so what!  
Ya really were gonna fight with these two.  
And Patrick wouldn't care. He just would have watched it!  
He never ever would step in!  
It was the only right thin' what I've done! And if I now caused myself a few problems with my behaviour, then it's only my business, 'cause it's finally my problem!" Isabell said.

"What... what am I gonna do now? I'd like to talk to him, but I can't make him talk and he always runs away!" Pony meant disappointed.

Dally only looked grumpy.

"I suggest that ya come with us to our camp and talk with him there!"

"Are ya now completely nuts?  
Ya can't do that!  
hen they know where we are then they're gonna inform the fuzz and hand us over to 'em! And ya know what that means for every one!  
I only say: Michael!" Thomas yelled furious.

"No, I don't think that they're gonna betray us! Then they also would have to betray Johnny and they don't wanna that, right?"

Pony nodded.

"You're completely crazy! Really!" Thomas said with a shake of his head.

"Well, I don't care what ya think 'bout it! I'm gonna take 'em with me anyway! This has to be cleared up finally and I wanna help Johnny."

"Aw, do what ya want! But I don't wanna take the risk for the both or ya. Got it?"

"Thank ya so much, Ricky. I'm always glad 'bout ya marked sense for unity!" Isabell replied sarcastically.

"And if one of 'em or even both should cause trouble I'm gonna work on 'em by myself! I only take care of ya!" Thomas added and glanced at Pony and Dally venomous.

Dally returned the glance.  
Isabell rolled her eyes and went in the direction of their factory.  
And so Dally and Pony followed them.


	17. A clear up talk?

17. A clear up talk?

"Well, here we are!" Isabell said.

"Hey! Who did ya bring with ya?" Natalie asked.

She came out of the factory, together with her sister.

"These are Pony and Dally, Johnny's friends! They wanna go to him..."

"Well, you're Johnny's friends? Johnny already told 'bout ya.  
By the way, I'm Natalie and that's my sister Anna!  
I just came from Johnny! He ain't in a good mood to ya, Isabell. What happened?  
Patrick's with him at the moment..." Natalie replied and walked away without waiting for an answer.

"Ohoh, this doesn't sound very good at all!" Ricky scoffed sneering. "Aw, shut ya trap!" Isabell let out angry. "Come on." she turned at Dally and Pony.

They nodded and Pony said: "Well, let's go!"

The both friends followed Isabell into the building. Patrick sat on Johnny's mattress. Johnny's eyes were closed and he dragged at his cigarette every now and then. When Dally, Pony and Isabell entered Johnny opened his eyes. Patrick looked at the three coldly. Johnny looked at them without any emotions.

"How come ya bring 'em with into our camp? I didn't allow ya somethin' like that!" Patrick said extremely cool.

"I'm old enough to decide for myself what I do!" Isabell replied also cool.

"Johnny, we must talk together! Please..." Pony began.

"I don't know what we still have to talk 'bout! I already said everythin' for my part!" Johnny said and dragged at his cigarette.

"That ain't any use this way... Johnny! Listen to him once at least!" Isabell asked him.

"Ya better keep out of that! Ya don't have to tell absolutely nothin' here!"

"Um, we better should go now!" Isabell turned at Patrick. "I don't wanna listen to ya! I know it better!"

"Well, come on!" Isabell said, grabbed Patrick by his arm and pulled him outside with her.

"What's got into ya?" Patrick hissed but he even didn't defend himself against it.

"Well, now we're finally alone! Listen, Johnny... Oh, god! I already said very often in my thoughts how I should begin and now I don't get out any sound!"

"Then just leave it!" Johnny said; still not ready to talk with Pony or Dally.

Pony sat down the chair, where Patrick sat before and looked at his friend deep into the eyes.

Johnny lowered his eyes and said softly, "Please, don't look at me like that! I can't stand this glance!"

"I know why! Shall I tell ya? You're afraid I could see into ya and discover some things ya locked ya heart and forbade yourself to think 'bout it ever again! Am I right?"

Johnny looked at him thoughtful and asked slowly, "And what I locked my heart of?"

"Of yourself! Of us, ya friends! Although ya wanna make me believe that ya hate us and wanna forget us I can't and I don't wanna believe it! Just think 'bout the fun we always had together! Ya really don't wanna suppress this, huh?"

Johnny didn't reply anything to it. Pony breathed out.

"I... I don't demand from ya at all that ya should come back if it ya don't like it with us any more! But run away that easy and leave us behind in uncertainty ain't also just the best what ya could do!"

"I know... But... what... should I do instead?  
Should I have come to ya at first and tell ya my problem?  
Only that I've to find out then that ya also couldn't help me any further?  
I still have to cope with the pain by myself; to handle it when the desire for freedom, independence and self-realization would be on the one hand, but the bond of the gang on the other.  
But I couldn't do it, in no case! I couldn't come to ya...  
I regarded it as the best, for all of us! And now I've to learn that it ain't the best at all! That it made everythin' much worse at the end! Can ya imagine how I feel with that?" Johnny said; even not quite unfriendly any more. He was close to tears.

Pony meant, "You're gonna make it yourself damned easy to think that ya could do everythin' better by runnin' away. The past catch up with ya, sometime or other. Always. Believe me!  
And ya really could have come to me instead of disappearin' that simply.  
Ya could have talk with me or anyone of the others. I thought ya trust us, me..."

"I do, but... I don't know... it seemed to me as if I'm burden to y'all!"

"Damn it, Johnnycake! Ya ain't a burden to us! You're our buddy!" Dally said, who also sat down on a chair.

"I just would talk with ya once more and clear up everythin' this way!  
I could understand if ya would like to stay here!  
They all seem to be very nice!  
Above all this Patrick probably seems to take care of ya very well!  
We all wanna that you're fine! And that you're happy! Also without us..." Pony finished, looked Johnny once more deep but also sad into the eyes and lowered his eyes.

"Oh, Pony... I didn't know that I mean such a lot to ya and that ya really would accept it when I'm gonna stay here and also be happy here; even if ya do it with a heavy heart! But I decided a few days ago and I hope so much that you're gonna accept my decision really and with a pure heart!  
Yeah, you're right I wanna stay here!  
I just got by these boys and girls what independence, friendship, stick together and trust really means! But I learnt and understood it not only by 'em but also by the fate they bear and unite us together somehow!  
You're really gonna accept it?"

"Johnny! I and also the others never ever would that you're in a bad way or suffer from anythin'! That's why I wanna accept ya decision and the others probably as well although it's really damned hard for me to let ya go!  
But if you're really happier here than with us, then there couldn't anythin' be in ya way!" said Pony quietly and suppressed some tears.

"Thanks, Pony! It's good to know that ya still stick to me and ya don't turn away from me as I did it with ya! That was stupid from me, I know! But I was so full of despair! Could ya forgive me?"

"Uh-huh, of course, ya fool! We still love ya in the same way as before!" Dally assured and sniffled, what sounded a bit strange at Dally.

In the meantime tears ran over Johnny's cheeks.

Pony still held himself back, but suddenly he sobbed and hugged Johnny. "Oh Johnny..."

This one returned his hug whole-heartedly.

Johnny repeated quietly again and again, "I'm so sorry that it came so far..."


	18. Stick together

18. Stick together

They didn't notice that the door was opened and Natalie and Isabell entered the room. Natalie would just say something in this moment when they saw the crying friends, but Isabell placed a finger on her mouth and shook her head. Natalie understood. They watched smiling the 3 friends. Natalie nearly started to cry but she could suppress it. So she only sobbed once. Frightened about this sound Johnny and Pony let go each other and turned around.

"Uh, we wouldn't bother ya..." Natalie stammered embarrassed.

"It's ok! Ya don't bother!" Johnny answered smiling.

"Come on, let's go to the others! I wanna introduce ya to the others so that ya know I'm gonna live together with!" Johnny said and turned to Pony and Dally.

Pony nodded and followed Johnny outside. Dally, Isabell and Natalie followed them. The others sat in the meantime around the fire and talked as usual.

When Anna saw Johnny and the others she shouted, "Hello, Johnny! Sit beside us!"

Johnny smiled at the little girl and came with his both friends to the small group.

"Hi! I wanna introduce ya someone! These are my both friends Ponyboy and Dally!"

"Hi!" Pony said.

"I don't understand what they're doin' here at all!" Patrick murmured.

"We had a big argument, but now we cleared up somethin'!" Johnny explained.

"Aw, nah... believe it or not!" Patrick kept on murmuring.

"Patrick, Isabell! It would be nice if we also could clear our argument. I wanna that we break up in peace. These both shall leave here as friends and not as enemies. I wanna leave 'em in peace and stay here with ya." Johnny said.

Isabell and Patrick looked at each other.  
They understood what Johnny would tell them with that. He wanted to leave his both friends into peaceful surroundings. He wanted to leave his friends to stay here with them.  
Isabell looked to Johnny smiling. And Johnny knew that she wouldn't bear him a grudge.  
Then Isabell turned to Patrick and both smiled as well.

After a short hesitation Patrick said to Dally and Ponyboy, "I'm sorry that I ain't just nice to ya!  
Ya know I couldn't stand that Johnny was beaten!  
And that even his best buddy did this to him.  
I would hate everybody who would beat Johnny or hurt him in a different way! I didn't mean it personal!"

"Yeah, I know that ya would hate me for that reason and did so in this way!  
I'm sorry, too, that I beat him! I was too shocked 'bout that what he said!" admitted Pony subdued.

Patrick friendly reached out his hand to him and Pony took it. Then Patrick smiled at both.  
And also Johnny seemed to be happy, because he looked with shining eyes at his both buddies and Patrick.  
The others also seemed to be glad about that this trouble was removed now.  
After a while they sat around the fire as well. Johnny introduced his both friends to all of them as Patrick made it with him.


	19. Honesty: The right way?

19. Honesty - The right way?

"Ya have to pinch to survive here, huh? Or what are ya doin' otherwise to get money?" Pony asked without thinking.

That was actually a harmless question but Johnny became serious.

"Hey, what's the matter? Did I say somethin' wrong?"

Johnny shook his head. "Nope, ya ain't! It's just, 'cause..."

"What? Tell me what's up?"

"Ya know...  
How shall I tell it? I was told quite easy!  
I also didn't realize it at first but now I see everythin' a bit different!  
But believe me, I ain't done it yet."

"What? What did they tell ya? Please, tell me, what's the matter?"

Johnny breathed out and said with lowered eyes, "Well, another thin' to get money is that we sell drugs!"

"What? Oh... no! Tell me that ain't true! This can't be..." Pony shouted shocked.

"No, it's right, we deal with drugs, but as I said I ain't done it yet!"

"No!" Pony shouted mad.

The others looked up surprised.

"Please, Pony, calm down!"

"I shall calm down when my friend's somethin' to do with drugs? And the others sell these only to get money to survive? There I shall calm down? No way...  
There's pinchin' still better! It's a quite different thin' than THAT!"

"What's wrong with him? Did he perhaps hear now that we've somethin' to do with drugs?" Thomas mocked.

"Thomas, shut ya trap, ok? This ain't funny!" Isabell scolded him.

Thomas only shrugged casually and talked again with his friends.

"Yeah, ya know we've to sell these drugs for a man called Enrico and afterwards we've to hand him over a large part of the money, so to speak as protection money!"

Ponyboy looked at his friend shocked and asked, "Who's this Enrico anyway?"

"Oh, ya better should be glad that ya don't know him! And pray that ya also never get to know him!" Patrick answered to his question.

"Is he that bad that you're gonna fall into fear and fright 'cause of him?" he asked.

"Much worse..." Thomas replied and shuddered. Actually he can take a lot.

"I hope so much for ya that ya ain't gonna get to know him!" Johnny said worried.

"Really? What could this one do to us? I ain't scared of this guy anyhow!" Dally said.

"Ohoh! Ya ignorant! He could do to ya heaven knows what and ya even couldn't defend ya! He really could scare ya with his threats, 'cause he's always gonna take out his threats.  
Even Thomas, who's actually regarded as tough, already cried in front of him, 'cause Enrico has beaten him up so much!"

Dally snorted contemptuous and would add a comment just in this moment when suddenly a black elegant car stopped in front of the factory and Enrico got out with his 5 men.

"Ohhh, holy crap!" Patrick murmured.

"Speakin' of the devil..." Ricky let out.

"So we're gonna meet again!" Enrico greeted his 'protégés'.

Patrick and the others stiffened for fear.

"Is this time everybody here? Well, look, who we have there? Two new ones... What are ya names?" he turned at Ponyboy and Dally.

"Um, we? I'm... Ponyboy and that's my friend Dally. But actually we're only uh, guests, here!"

"Be careful what ya say! He can't stand wrong or cheeky answers and punish 'em with slaps!" Natalie whispered to him.

But this warning was unfortunately too late! Enrico raised his hand and slapped Pony's face.

"Ouch!"

"I don't care a damn shit if you're or ya friend only on a 'visit' here or even belong here, got it? At first I asked ya for ya names and then I only wanna know ya names and not just ya whole personal record!"

"Yeah, yeah, never mind, I got it!"

Enrico raised his hand again but this time Pony held his hand protective in front of his face.

"What? Ya defend against me, huh? Ya probably don't know who I am, do ya?"

Pony nodded a bit frightened.

But Dally wasn't impressed of this guy and that's why he meant condescending, "And ya probably don't know who we are, huh? Guess who stands in front of ya."

Enrico turned with an extremely outraged glance at Dally, looked at him shortly and then said, "Who do ya think you are? Ya come here with ya friend and then also get fresh to me, the benefactor of these bastards! Ya see my companions over there?"

With these words Enrico pointed to his 5 companions.  
Dally shortly looked to them, shrugged and stared at Enrico devastating.

"Oh, please! Don't do anythin' to 'em! They ain't done anythin' to ya! I brought 'em here! That's why I should been punished!" Isabell interfered.

"What ya want? Why did ya bring 'em here at all? Are ya the good Samaritan, who put poor abandoned kids up, huh?" Enrico asked.

Now Johnny stepped in front of Enrico and began quietly, "No. They're my friends. That's why I've to stand up for 'em!"

"What do ya know? Ain't that the one, who also was quite cheeky not all too long time ago? Really, that's him! Well, well, well, ya friends, huh?" Enrico laughed dirty.

Johnny lowered his eyes. "I'm gonna stand up for 'em! They..."

"Johnny!" Pony hissed to his friend.

"If ya wanna go on that way I'm gonna punish ya, too! Well, how do ya like that? Then ya would get the same punishment as ya friends. And friends share everythin', don't they? Aw, so what...  
Come on, reprimand the both! Punishment must be, no matter if 'guest' or not!" Enrico turned at his companions.  
"Begin at first with the little one, so that the other one wanna understand, who's the boss here!"

"No, please don't..." Johnny begged.

2 of the men seized the surprised Ponyboy by his arms.

"Ah! What have ya planned with me? Hey, let me go! No! Dally! Johnny! Patrick! Help me! No! No!" Pony screamed and defended himself.

Johnny would go to him and help him, but he was held up by Enrico.  
The other 3 men kept Dally away, so that he couldn't help Ponyboy.

"Well, ya really wanna fight with me? That's good, but only a pity for ya!" Dally said with a devilish sneer and fought with the 3 grown-up men.

Pony defended himself so tough that he even could tore off and ran away. But this was no use to him. The men caught up with him and grabbed him again and pulled him now to Enrico.

"Ya damned brat!" this one said and slapped Pony's face.

Because Pony was held tight by the two men, he couldn't defend himself and had to endure the slaps. Ponyboy swore.

"My laws have to be obeyed! Nobody has the right to ignore my law!  
When I notice a disregard this one gets a decent punishment! Ya understand?  
Ya friend's gonna take the blame for it now, only 'cause ya regarded it as unnecessary to show respect to me!" Enrico turned at Johnny.

With that he gave Ponyboy another heavy punch into his stomach, so that Pony writhed with pain and inhaled the air whistling.

"That's the way it is... I'm slowly fed up with ya!  
When I get another one, who offends against my expressed laws wouldn't be punished less than this little brat here!" Enrico finished and gave his men the sign that they could let Pony go now.

This one sank to the ground and held his stomach with a painful distorted face.  
Tears ran down his cheeks.

"My goodness, Pony!" Johnny rushed to his buddy and helped him getting up.

At a sign of Enrico the 3 men left Dally also alone and turned to their boss.

"What? Ya wanna go again? Now, where it just started all the more?" Dally meant mocking and wiped careless over his bleeding nose, where one of the 3 men hit him.

Now Enrico and his companions got in the car again and left.


	20. One for all and all for one!

20. One for all and all for one!

When Enrico was gone they were worried.

"Well, we couldn't Enrico get off unpunished! What he did to Ponyboy screamed for revenge! That's the last straw. Who'd agree with me?" Patrick said outraged, while Dally and Johnny lay down their weak buddy.

Everybody put its hand up.

"All right! What should we do against him?"

"I suggest we're gonna repay the bastard for what he has done to Pony!" Dally grumbled when he returned with Johnny to the others in this moment.  
"By the way, I've still to pay an account with this guy by myself!  
He shouldn't damage my reputation that I've to defend!"

Patrick nodded.

"But how should we do that?" Thomas asked.

"That's easy; we wanna go to this bastard and polish his trap!" Dally replied.

"It ain't that easy as ya imagine!" Ricky answered.

A mistake, because nobody's gonna argue with Dallas Winston!

Dally whirled around and grabbed Ricky by his collar.

Dally glanced angry at him and said, "When I say we wanna go to him then I mean this also that way, got it?  
By the way, this guy ain't nearly that dangerous as the ones I met in New York!"

"Hey, it's ok!" Ricky meant and lifted his hand.

Before Dally could do anything else they heard behind them a murmured "Dally..."

Everybody turned around to this voice and saw Ponyboy, who leant on the wall with quite shaky legs.

"Hey Pony, ya should stay in bed and rest!" Johnny said and rushed to his friend to support him.

Pony smiled at his best friend and replied, "I'm fine again!"

Johnny accompanied him to the others.

"What have ya planned?" Pony asked when he sat next to Johnny.

"This bastard has to pay, he's gonna suffer!" Dally grumbled.

"Oh and how ya wanna do this?" Ponyboy kept on asking.

"That's just that what we discuss." Johnny answered.

And so they discussed quite a while till they made a decision.  
They would repay Enrico.  
They wouldn't go to him, but wait until he'll come again to them and then they would take revenge on him here.  
But Dally didn't like this, because he rather would take revenge on Enrico right now and wouldn't even wait for him to come.  
Dally hated waiting!


	21. Be careful with that what ya wish for!

_Sarah126: _yeah, they will  
well, if I were Enrico I wouldn't dare to speak to Dally that way ;)

* * *

21. Be careful with that what ya wish for!

A few days went by.

Dally let Darry know that Ponyboy was with him. He said him he left with Pony to search for Johnny. But he didn't say where they were exactly.

Ponyboy just talked with Johnny when Ricky walked through the door and said, "Johnny! Pony! Come on, we have to go! Enrico's gonna appear here soon."

"Yeah, ok, we're comin'!  
We wanna take revenge and now it's time to revenge for everythin'; for all these blows and all that what he did to us." Johnny answered and got up.

Pony looked at his buddy and frightened at the hardness in the usually so soft voice and the determination in the normally fearful face of his buddy.  
There Pony realized that Johnny really changed.  
This Enrico really would have done something to him, 'cause otherwise Johnny couldn't feel such hate against Enrico.  
He got as well that Johnny also finally rebeled against his old man for the first time.  
There he also showed a rage which wasn't known by Johnny before.

"How do ya know that he wanna come today of all days?" Ponyboy asked doubting, when he waited with the others for Enrico in front of the factory.

"Ya know he always comes every fourth or fifth day. He wasn't here yesterday and today's the fifth day since he was here. That's why he should have come today!" Patrick answered.

"And if not?" Pony continued asking.

"Then we're gonna wait for him! He's gonna come sometime! But then we've to be prepared just as now!" Patrick explained him.

While they wait impatient, like hungry wild animals for their feeding time, they all smoked. Only Johnny preferred, like his both buddies, to smoke the 'normal' cigarettes.

"There, I see his black car! He's comin'! He's really comin'!" Natalie, who looked out, shouted.

"All right! Get ready, my friends. It starts! And act as always! Ya know how suspicious he is.  
Ya both better go now in the background! If he wanna see ya he's gonna suspicious right now!" Patrick turned at Pony and Dally.

Pony was glad not to be in the directly nearness of Enrico and he'd like to go to the back.  
But Dally wasn't. He would face this bastard! He wouldn't hide from him like a coward!  
But he also went to the back without protest, 'cause he saw Johnny's begging look.  
And if it was Johnny's request that he should stay in the background, then he would do the favour for Johnny.

"Well, Enrico! Now you're gonna be punished for ya deeds! You're gonna suffer for every single one ya did to us! And for my little sister, damned murderer!" Patrick said gritting his teeth, while he stared at the car expectantly.

The car slowly drove along the street and then stopped in a distant to the group, which still posted. Enrico and his men got out unsuspectingly.

"Hey, Enrico!" Isabell greeted with a slightly shaking voice, when Enrico came closer to them.

"What's actually ya real name?" Ricky asked, to the dismay of all.

"Why do ya wanna know that?" Enrico asked sharply.

"Uh, just for fun! I just wanna know it before we..." Ricky couldn't talk any further, because he got a strong shove into his rips from Thomas, who stood beside him.

Thomas hissed to him, "Are ya nuts? Ya wanna give everythin' away with ya cheeky trap, huh?"

"What do ya mean?" Enrico repeated.

Natalie answered quickly for Ricky, "Um, I guess he means he wanna know ya name, so that we could invite ya by yourself to our party shortly, didn't ya Ricky?"

Ricky, who meanwhile understood his stupid thing, only nodded and looked at Enrico with his most innocent smile.

"Well then! If it is like that..." Enrico meant condescending and let his glance wander across the group.  
He stopped at 2 people.  
"What? You're still here? I thought ya only would be guests here? But you're much too long here than only to be guests..."

Of course he meant Dally and Ponyboy!

"Uh, um, we were invited to celebrate also here on this party, it's also so much nicer to celebrate together, ain't it?" Pony stammered.

And he also knew that this probably was the quite stupidest answer ever.  
He wished Two-Bit would have been here. This one probably rather could think of a fitting saying that didn't sound as meaningless and hollow as his one anyhow.

And Ponyboy already regretted his cheeky words, because Enrico didn't find his answer funny by any means. He only looked at the now for fear trembling boy silently. The others and also even Ponyboy waited for the blows that always followed after such answers.  
But they didn't come somehow.  
Enrico continued looking at Pony silently and didn't move.

Pony slowly felt unpleasant in his situation and tried to sneak away unnoticed.  
But Enrico noticed it. He quickly seized Pony by his wrist and held him tight.  
But also after that didn't follow any blows.

"Should he suspect somethin'? Nope, that's impossible! We behave as always, besides the slip of the tongue of Ricky, but he's usually also that cheeky..." Isabell thought, while she watched the scenario strained.

Pony also had such thoughts and he didn't feel very well with that at all.  
Rightly, because they should come true!

Because Enrico suddenly drew a blade, grabbed Ponyboy by his arm, pulled him towards himself and held the blade right on Pony's neck.

"I don't know what you've planned exactly! But I noticed right away in ya that you've planned somethin'! But it wasn't Ricky, who finally confirmed it to me unintentionally! No, y'all were it! I saw it in ya eyes!"

Patrick stepped forward.

Enrico yielded back and said threatening, "No step closer or else I'm gonna cut the throat of this little one here!  
And that would be too bad for ya - and also for his both brothers in Tulsa!  
Ya 3 are Greasers from Tulsa, ain't ya?  
Well, I informed myself 'bout ya, what wasn't particularly difficult!  
Greasers just go ahead of their reputation!"

Ponyboy had to swallow heavily.  
He didn't feel very well in his situation by any means.  
He only hoped so much that they wouldn't annoy Enrico too much, so that this one would take his rage out on him, because this probably would get very painful for him...


	22. Two are one too much!

_Sarah126: _thanks :)  
yeah, right, but as I wrote earlier: They're probably also under Enrico's wings!  
so it wasn't difficult for him to find something out, above all Dally's huge record ;)  
he would like with whom he has something to do

* * *

22. Two are one too much!

"Nope! Not this way, Enrico! Ya had reckoned without us!" Patrick shouted and rushed with a yell at Enrico.

"No, Patrick, don't!" Johnny shouted behind him.

Patrick threw the surprised Enrico to the ground and so he freed Ponyboy, who got to safety quickly, while the both fight heavily with each other.

There the others also got active: they rushed to the companions.  
Dally took one of them to task by himself, while the others turned with 2 or 3 at a time to one of the men and fought with them.

For Anna, who fought with her sister with one of the men, was this great fun. She still was too young to understand that this case wasn't a game by any means!  
But a fight of life and death!

The young ones fought so harsh with the men so that these suffered great wounds and gradually gave up.

"That can't be true! They make off, they really make off!" Ricky was glad about that fact and sneered.

In the meantime Enrico and Patrick still fought dogged with each other.

"Ya murderer! Ya killed my poor little sister!  
Ya beast of prey! I wanna show ya!  
Ya shall perish in the same way as my sister!  
Ya shall suffer and pay for her death!" Patrick grumbled.

"Try it, ya small gnome! Firstly ya don't have any courage and secondly no strength to kill me!" Enrico meant scornful.

"Oh ya bet! I've 'em enough, you're gonna see!"

But there Enrico pushed with his blade. Patrick screamed for pain. He reached for his belly and looked at his bloodstained hands.

"Ya... injured me!" Patrick stated mad. "Ya ain't gonna do that once more!"

Patrick grasped at the blade and rammed it in the middle of Enrico's body. This one looked at him shocked, reached for the blade and would pull it out of the heavy bleeding wound. But he didn't have the strength for it any more. He sank to the ground and fell straight on the blade, so that this only entered further into his body. He only groaned once more shortly furious and died right away.

"Oh my god, Patrick!" Johnny shouted, ran to him and bent over Patrick, who lay on the ground.

"Oh... Is it over?" he groaned.

"Please, don't talk so much!" Johnny admonished him.

The others still fought with the men, which still were there, until those also gave it up and ran away as well. There the others were glad, but when they Johnny saw kneeling beside the wounded Patrick they came to them.

"Please help him! Do somethin'..." Johnny said with tears in the eyes.

Thomas, who woke up at first, ran away to call an ambulance.  
Isabell kneeled next to Johnny and examined Patrick carefully.  
Pony stepped behind Johnny and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
Isabell looked up and shook slowly her head, but so that Johnny didn't get it. Natalie covered her mouth with her hand to avoid crying out laud. Ricky bit on his lip to avoid the same reaction. Dally swore quietly and turned away.

Patrick looked at Johnny and said with great trouble, "Johnny, please promise me that you're gonna go with ya buddies into ya previous life!  
Believe me, it's the best when ya live on with 'em, 'cause this here ain't ya world...  
But promise me that you're always gonna remember this time here with us and never ever forget it...  
And ya, Pony, take care of him for me or else I'm gonna skin ya by myself, got it?  
Isabell, please care 'bout the others! They need someone. And ya wanna lead 'em very good, I'm sure! You're gonna make it and I'm sorry that I was mean to ya!  
I wanna excuse myself once more to ya, Pony and Dally! I really wasn't fair and nice by any means!  
I should have known it best that only the friendship counts, but I didn't realize this at first 'cause of my stubbornness...  
I'd like to say to y'all that ya really were the best friends ya can imagine at all! Goodbye! We're gonna see us again! I believe on it very strong! But 'til then I really wanna m..."

There Patrick closed his eyes and breathed out for the last time, then he fell asleep for ever!

"Patrick? Patrick! Damn it, open ya eyes! Please! No, ya can't die right now! Ya ain't allowed to! No!" Johnny shouted and shook Patrick.

"Johnny, leave him! He's dead! Come on!" Pony tried to calm him down.

"Oh, Pony, that just ain't fair!" Johnny cried and dropped into Pony's arms.

"I know..." this one said with a voice that was choked with tears.

He held his buddy tight.

"Good gracious! Patrick..." Ricky cried.

Isabell only sat there silently and was unable to speak. But tears ran down her cheeks. Short time later Thomas returned with the ambulance.

"You're too late... too late!" Natalie screamed towards them.

"Oh no... He's dead...?" Thomas stuttered and ran to Patrick.

The paramedics also could only establish death. They covered him up with a cloth and informed a hearse, which also arrived there short time later. The undertaker put with the help of the paramedics Patrick and also Enrico in a coffin and left with the dead bodies.

The others looked behind the ambulance and the hearse for a long time.


	23. A goodbye can be a new beginning

23. A goodbye can be a new beginning...

After an eternity Isabell said quietly, "It's over! Everythin' is over, Enrico's dead! This was our mark, wasn't it?  
But why ain't we glad 'bout it?  
'cause someone, the one who killed Enrico, risk his own life for us and lost it, too..."

The others were silent embarrassed.

"We should do the things Patrick wanted us to do.  
Fulfill his last words; his last will...  
Johnny returned with Pony and Dally into his previous life again.  
He's gonna leave us and returned with his both friends to Tulsa again.  
And I'm gonna take care of this group..." Isabell continued.

Everybody nodded.  
Patrick would have had his good reasons to hand over Isabell such a great duty. He would have known that Isabell would keep it!  
The others also agreed with that!

In the following time many tears flowed because of Patrick, but as you know time cures every wound! And so also in this case!

So Johnny packed his few things together and left just this day with his both friends the factory.  
But before there was a big wrench, where even ran some tears as well, because they took Johnny into their heart and they didn't like to let him go again, but they all understood, that Johnny only would be in good hands with his friends; only there he would be happy.  
But unfortunately they ain't these friends at all...

Johnny promised on parting that he still would visit them every now and then and he never ever would forget them.  
So he went back into his previous life in Tulsa with Dally and Pony again.

Pony and Johnny climbed into Dally's car and Dally drove in the direction of Tulsa. They talked about few things during the long trip and after a while Ponyboy fell asleep exhausted.  
Johnny couldn't sleep.  
He thought about the events of the last days for a long time. He thought about Patrick, who died for his justice...

They drove through the whole night and arrived at Tulsa in the early hours of morning. Johnny was scared of going home and so they decided that he should come to the Curtis' at first.

When they arrived at the house Dally stopped in front of it.

"Hey, Ponyboy! Wake up, we're home!" Dally said and shook him.

"Aw, just 5 minutes, Soda..." Pony replied sleepily.

Dally grinned at him. "Johnny, have ya seen here a bucket of water?" Dally turned to Johnny.

"Aw, Dally, leave him. It's only my fault that Pony's so tired..."

"Aw Kid!" Dally meant with a shake of his head and ruffled Johnny's hair.

But at the word 'water' Pony startled and said mad, "Don't dare this!"

"Well, at least ya awake!" Dally said and turned towards the house.

Pony climbed sleepily out of the car and followed Dally and Johnny.  
But Johnny stopped hesitated in front of the door.

"What's wrong?" Pony asked.

"What is... if... if they're mad at me and don't wanna have me here any longer?" Johnny asked nervous.

"Johnny, they're ya buddies! They missed ya just as bad as we both and now come on..." Pony meant and pulled Johnny through the door.  
"Look what we found!" Ponyboy already shouted from a distance, before he entered the kitchen with Johnny and Dally.

The others couldn't believe their eyes.

"Johnny..." Steve said and got huge eyes.

"Gee, Johnny, where have ya been all the time? We all were worried 'bout ya..." Two-Bit shouted and rushed to Johnny to hug him.

At first Johnny was surprised, and then he hugged his buddy as well. Two-Bit grinned and ruffled, like Dally before, his hair.

"Well, I'm also glad to see y'all again, but don't ya think ya overdo this a little, Two-Bit?" Johnny asked.

"I? Nope, what makes ya think that?" Two-Bit kept on grinning and cocked an eyebrow.

"Welcome home, Johnny..." Darry meant and hugged him as well, when Two-Bit let him finally go.

"Thanks, Darry... thanks... I'm soo sorry..." Johnny sobbed now softly.

"It's ok, Johnnycake, it's ok..." Darry said gentle and stroked him loving over his back.

After everybody has welcomed Johnny the 3 had to tell their stories.  
And when they finished they all ate something together as contented and happy as never before in the last time.  
Then they also celebrated Johnny's birthday together.

And although they all lived so far away from each other Johnny, Pony and also the others visited the young ones in Oklahoma City!

Ponyboy said once lost in thoughts, "Friendship's just more important than the own happiness, 'cause only from friendship the own happiness can rise..."

"Oh, our poet!" Two-Bit said laughing.

"Hey!" Pony complained and rushed to Two-Bit.

What made Two-Bit to laugh more and he struggled for fun with his friend.

Johnny only looked at his both friends with a shake of his head.

Then he looked to Isabell and the both said at the same time, "Like Ricky and Thomas..."

And then both began to laugh.


	24. Life’s what ya gonna make of it!

24. Life's what ya gonna make of it!

Three days ago was Patrick's funeral. On his tombstone stood:

_Here lies: Patrick Smith, 1948 – 1966_

_He lived in poor relations, also drugs chose his life! He gave everythin' for freedom and friendship! He died young but as hero! We're never gonna forget ya! Rest in peace, ya friends!_

"Tell me, Natalie, ya guess that Patrick's fine now?" Anna asked her sister.

This one glanced into the sky and said, "Yeah, I believe that Patrick live a better life now, up there in heaven! He's happy and carefree now, I guess. And Kat's probably also with him." And the both looked up and smiled.

"Aw, Pony!" Johnny sighed. "We've to thank Patrick, 'cause he reunited us again!"

"Well, not completely only 'cause of him! Actually we owed it to Isabell. She would that we come to the factory, so that we could talk. But Patrick took his part to it, too, that's right!" Pony meant thoughtfully.

"It's gettin' dark! Come on, let's go inside!" Johnny said and rose.

Pony agreed to him, "Yeah, ok! Certainly the others already wait for us and maybe they think that we ran away!" Pony had to laugh after that.

Johnny laughed too and reached out his to Pony. Still laughing Ponyboy took it and got up as well from the porch in front of the house and they walked inside where the others really await them!

In this night Johnny could sleep as good as never ever before.  
He learnt and saw some things in the time he was in Oklahoma City. And for this reason he understood that friendship was the main thin' in life, in his life.  
This one who didn't have any friends is poor.  
He'd got friends, the best friends one could imagine.  
They would risk their life for him; they even searched for him for miles!  
So finally they've got more than the Socs!  
He wouldn't be scared by them or his old man any longer. He decided that, even if this would get hard. But he'd got friends, which were there for him!

These thoughts made his life a bit more bearable!

THE END

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed this story and also thanks to those who read it so far :)  
and sorry once again for my bad grammar and the errors and so on, but as I said english isn't my native language...**


End file.
